Vicious Love 2
by Senf
Summary: Hanayuki, uma inuyoukai misteriosa, acaba por conhecer o temido Príncipe e Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru. O que esta youkai misteriosa poderá fazer com o coração frio e desumano do Lorde das Terras do Oeste?
1. Planos

**_MOTIVO DO ATRASO: Como vocês puderam perceber, postei esse capítulo como nova fanfic, pois o FFN não está me deixando continuar na outra fanfic. Tentei postar na semana passada, mas ele só me deixava postar como nova fanfic Ç.Ç então, eu resolvi deixar para mais tarde. Tentei postar no meio da semana também, mas também não deu, então vou postarcomo novo capítulomesmo. (Isso equivale para a outra fanfic também.)_**

**OBS**: O que estiver em aspas e itálico, será um pensamento, uma lembrança ou um sonho.

**No último capítulo...**

- Mande os irmãos matarem ele.

- Os irmãos...? Mas... Hanayuki-sama... eles não irão me obedecer... você sabe que a ordem deve vir apenas da Senhorita... E é muito perigoso que eu vá procurá-los... Eles odeiam mensageiros. Vão acabar me matando e ignorando as suas ordens.

- Haru... Você está com medo? – Riu ela.

- Err... Hã... Sim... – gota.

- Haru... Você é um inútil. Não sei o porquê de ainda não ter te matado... – Fechou os olhos, se levantou e criou aquele cavalo de gelo de antes. Ela montou nele e saiu voando.

**Fim do último capítulo.**

Dizem que os youkais não têm sentimentos. Sentimentos... são coisas totalmente humanas. Mas os youkais... De alguma forma, possuem esse tipo de coisa. A diferença? Youkais apenas não demonstram... Também são bem mais poderosos que os humanos e, principalmente, são demônios. Mas por que são considerados demônios? Talvez, porque os humanos os temam por serem bem mais poderosos que eles. Demônios são todos aqueles que causam destruição... Morte, tristeza, sofrimento, independente se são humanos ou youkais. Como os youkais são bem mais fortes, têm mais chances de criarem uma guerra, sem contar que o homem teme tudo o que é mais forte do que si próprio. Os humanos não se diferem dos youkais, se olhar por um lado. Também sabem criar guerras, dor, tristeza. Será que um dia perceberão, que isso em nada levaria? Os youkais e humanos trilham um mesmo caminho. Sempre trilharam, sempre trilharão. Até se extinguirem.

Já começava a amanhecer. Hanayuki cavalgava em seu cavalo por um vasto campo, onde daria numa suposta floresta. Ela se aproximou cada vez mais, com muita cautela. Parou em frente à floresta e por um curto período de tempo fitou-a.

- Apareçam! Yume! Tamashii! – Gritou, ao chegar próxima o suficiente da tal floresta.

- Tamashii não está. O que desejaste, Senhora do Sul? – Uma voz feminina e calma perguntou, mas não dava para ver quem era a dona desta.

- Quero que vocês dois matem o Lorde do Oeste, Sesshoumaru.

- Hum... – Olhos amarelos apareceram – Entre. – Falou, fazendo com que uma barreira em volta da floresta brilhasse e desaparecesse, demonstrando que aquilo não era uma floresta e sim um castelo. Não havia ninguém no castelo. Nem uma alma viva, a não ser a dona da voz, que ainda não era visível. Talvez o castelo não fosse tão grande quanto o de Hanayuki, mas era muito grande para que apenas duas pessoas vivessem nele.

- Vejo que você e seu irmão não mudaram os costumes... Sem servos, nem outros animais... apenas vocês.

- Não gostamos de companhia, muito menos de visitas. – Falou a garota, aparecendo, finalmente, na frente de Hanayuki. Seus cabelos eram cor de fogo com finas mechas negras, cresciam até o meio das costas e eram lisos. Os olhos dela eram amarelos, possuía marcas no rosto e no resto do corpo em formas de listras negras. O rosto dela possuía apenas duas listras próximas à boca, uma de cada lado. (N/A: Uma listra dela valia por duas listras juntas do Sesshoumaru.) Vestia um quimono branco com flores vermelhas e negras que deixavam seus braços a mostra, com todas aquelas listras. Ela era uma youkai tigre.

- Então, Yume... Onde está o desnaturado do seu irmão? Não creio que ele tenha te abandonado...

- Ele foi buscar o nosso almoço. Não fui junto porque achei que tivesse sentido cheiro de cachorro. – Fuzilou Hanayuki nos olhos – E o pior é que não foi só você que cheiramos. Há outro cão nas suas terras, mas está longe daqui. O vento trouxe uma pequena parte do cheiro dele...

- Sim. Este outro cão se chama Sesshoumaru... e eu... preciso que vocês o matem. O mais cedo possível. – Falou com firmeza a última frase.

- E se eu disser que não ajudaremos? – Realmente, seu olhar conseguia ser muito maligno e cheio de confiança.

- Vocês perderão seu castelo, seus direitos de caçar nas minhas terras e muito mais. Este youkai pretende se casar comigo e, provavelmente, não deixará que tigres fiquem na terra dele, ainda mais sabendo que vocês são perigosos...

- Hum... Poderíamos apenas fazer um pacto com ele como fizemos um dia com você, e te deixaríamos na mão. Você, mesmo assim, aceitará nossa ajuda? Mesmo que possamos te trair?

- _"Ele nunca faria um pacto com ninguém, a não ser que lhe fosse vantagem... Mas ter esses tigres como aliados, ou melhor, como servos, é mesmo muita vantagem..."_ – ela pensou um pouco e por fim respondeu - Tenho escolha? Geralmente, faria tudo sozinha... Mas, próximo dessa época... Minha vida, alma e liberdade dependem de vocês dois. Lembrem-se também que ajudei vocês antes e que vocês devem retribuir.

- É... – ficou quieta por alguns instantes – Ajudaremos. Quando meu irmão chegar, fale mais sobre esse youkai. O nome dele é Sesshoumaru... já ouvi falar dele antes... Ele é muito perigoso e sanguinário, não?

- Ele só mata quem atrapalhar suas metas ou quando quer muito alguma coisa.

- É um pouco diferente da maioria dos youkais... esses matam só de te ver.

- Bem, _"Eu acho que ele é igual à maioria."_ ele mata rapidamente. Se você morrer, tenho certeza de que sentirá pouca dor. – Sorriu maldosamente com seu próprio comentário que não era nada agradável.

- Oh! Mas que palavras comoventes! – falou uma terceira voz, zombando do jeito dela.

- Você demorou, Tamashii. – falou Yume.

- Pois é. – ele sorria. Seu cabelo era branco, com mechas negras. Liso e comprido como o dela, só que ele prendia numa trança. Usava um quimono branco com pequenos detalhes indescritíveis em preto. Olhos azuis, mas do mesmo formato que os de Yume. Também possuía as marcas no rosto, na mesma posição que as marcas dela. Não dava pra ver seus braços pois o quimono escondia, mas era óbvio que ele também tinha listras em todo o corpo. Ele era um tigre branco.

- Sua irmã disse que você traria o almoço. – Hanayuki ignorou o comentário pouco cortês dele.

- Por quê? Se ela estiver com fome, ela que vá buscar! Já que não quis ir comigo, que fique sem comer! – Ele sentou emburrado no chão, parecia uma criança.

- Como você é mal... – Comentou Yume, rindo do jeito do irmão.

- Pensei que vocês não zombassem um do outro. – Hanayuki estava séria. Já não tinha mais tanto tempo e paciência para ver os dois brincarem.

- Geralmente, não zombamos. Só fiz isso por ter uma visita indesejável. – Olhou para Hanayuki, como se a desprezasse. - Mas eu não trouxe almoço para ela pelo simples fato de que praticamente não tinha ninguém por perto. Eu também não almocei...

- Como não tinha nada? Essa terra que dei pra vocês é muito produtiva... Há muitas plantas, animais, humanos e youkais aqui.

- Sim, há muitos humanos por perto. Mas os animais deles fugiram e eles só possuem plantas. Os youkais daqui sumiram, como os animais. – comentou o irmão.

- Mas como eles fugiram? Não pode ser...? A energia sinistra do Sesshoumaru não pode tê-los espantando dessa distância, pode? – Perguntou Yume, para Hanayuki.

- Não. Não foi ele. Eu mandei que todos os youkais fiéis a mim fossem atacar Sesshoumaru. Isso incluía vocês também. Mas parece que vocês só recebem ordens diretas dos superiores... – olhou de esguelha para eles.

- Ah... então é por isso que não temos outros youkais de classes mais baixas para comer e nem animais dos humanos. Os seus youkais espantaram os remanescentes, provavelmente, enquanto se retiravam às pressas daqui. – Falou Tamashii.

- Isso mesmo. Se vocês quiserem comer algo, ou vocês vão pra guerra, ou comem carne humana. – Hanayuki fitava-os, entediada.

- . . . – ficaram quietos por um tempo, provavelmente não queriam carne humana.

– Fale-nos sobre esse tal de Sesshoumaru. Iremos matá-lo. – Afirmou o irmão.

- Quando terminarmos com ele, traremos a cabeça dele de presente. Que tal? – Yume questionou-a, mas sem muito interesse de saber a resposta.

- _"Vocês são minhas últimas esperanças, tigres. Sei que gostam de brincar com suas presas, mas ele não é flor que se cheire..."_ Façam o que quiser com os restos dele... eu não me importo. Apenas tragam-me as duas espadas que estão com ele. _"E é melhor que vocês não falhem..."_

- Pra que você vai querer duas espadas, se tem isso? – Tamashii apontou para o colar.

- Uma daquelas espadas é capaz de trazer os mortos de volta à vida. A outra deve ser inútil, mas a guardarei como lembrança pela morte dele.

- Hum... E o que você sabe sobre ele, afinal? – Falou Yume.

Hanay levou pouco mais de meia hora para contar o que lhe acontecera, o que Sesshoumaru dissera e também sobre a menina que o Daiyoukai praticamente adotou como filha. Yume e Tamashii decidiram ir atrás do InuTaisho, para assassiná-lo.

- Sejam rápidos, irmãos Tora. Caso vocês não consigam matá-lo, atrasem-no por pelo menos um mês... – Hanayuki demonstrou um pouco de tristeza, mas era praticamente imperceptível. Os Tigres não perceberam.

- Huh! Até lá, ele já estará morto! Até parece que vamos perder para um youkai cachorro... – respondeu o Tamashii.

- Se não conseguirmos matá-lo, o que eu acho difícil, lacraremos ele. Não se preocupe, Senhora do Sul... De uma forma ou de outra, ele não chegará até você. Mesmo que precisemos morrer para isso... – a irmã Tora deu um sorriso calmo, como se agradecesse por algo.

- Confiarei em vocês... Não vão falhar agora. _"Sei que posso confiar neles, mesmo que eles possuam uma mudança de temperamento e de opiniões muito rápidas."_

- Há! – Tamashii fez cara de garoto enfezado e saiu correndo, como quem não quer escutar os comentários da Hanayuki.

- Adeus! – Yume correu atrás de seu irmão, sem nem olhar para trás.

- _"Se eles morrerem... Eu não perdoarei ninguém... nem mesmo eu."_ Boa sorte... _"meus irmãos felinos."_ – Ela também lhes deu as costas e montou em seu cavalo, o qual cavalgou pela relva ao invés de sair voando, como normalmente. Ela já não parecia mais estar com tanta pressa...

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru retalhava tudo a seu caminho, sem dar muita atenção ao Jyaken que, de vez em quando, se atrapalhava com algum youkai que o atacava. Realmente, Sesshoumaru ficara impaciente... Ele sabia que Rin estava bem, mas já havia se acostumado com a presença da criança. Ela estava sempre cantando, correndo, pulando, falando pelos cotovelos e sorrindo. Não o temia, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser assassinada em poucos segundos por ele. É... Ela poderia ser considerada sua filha, mas isso é uma coisa que Sesshoumaru não conseguia admitir... Ainda.

- Huh! – O Inutaisho desviou de alguns youkais com facilidade e logo os fez em pedaços.

- Bassstão de Duasss Cabeçççassss! – gritou o Jyaken, queimando alguns youkais.

- _"É, Hanayuki... Você realmente mandou que todos os seus servos me atacassem... Está com tanto medo assim, Deste Sesshoumaru...? Não... não é isso. Você não quer perder suas terras... ne..." _– Seus pensamentos foram cortados por um comentário do Jyaken.

- Sssesssshoumaru-sssama... Ssserá que poderíamosss dessscansssar, agora que osss youkaisss pararam de atacar um pouco? Já fazzz uma sssemana que mal paramosss para comer... – pôde-se ouvir um ronco de fome vindo do Jyaken.

- Você tem até o pôr-do-sol para comer e descansar, Jyaken.

- Sssim, Sssesssshoumaru-sssama... – Ele deu um sorriso largo, catou o Ah-Un e saiu correndo pela floresta. O Sol ainda estava alto, era hora do almoço. Jyaken tinha tempo suficiente para fazer tudo tranqüilamente.

Sesshoumaru caçou algo e logo comeu, então se sentou sob a sombra de uma árvore e fitou um córrego que passava por ali. Pelo cheiro dali, humanos deveriam vir pegar água para cozinhar todo o dia.

- _"Se me atacarem... morrerão."_ – Pensou o Daiyoukai.

Dez ou quinze minutos se passaram, Jyaken e Ah-un ainda não haviam voltado e Sesshoumaru nem se mexera do lugar. Por enquanto, nenhum humano aparecera, por sorte deste.

- _"Talvez não estejam vindo por terem visto os youkais nessa direção... Como os humanos são medrosos!"_ – pensou o Sesshoumaru, sorrindo. Mais alguns minutos se passaram, e ele ouviu uma moita se mexer e alguém sussurrar algo bem baixinho, mas ele pôde ouvir tranqüilamente. Eram crianças curiosas sobre o acontecido.

Elas ficaram olhando para o Sesshoumaru, o qual, fingiu que não as viu nem sentiu o cheiro delas, pois não queria ser incomodado.

- Psiu... Vai lá você, maninho! – sussurrou uma menina atrás da moita.

- Eu não... Ele vai me matar! – respondeu o garoto, com voz baixa.

- Que tal irem os dois? – Perguntou um terceiro garoto que empurrou os dois irmãos. Pelo cheiro, Sesshoumaru sabia que este não era irmão dos dois primeiros e queria vê-los se machucar.

- Ai! – A garotinha, aparentando ter seus oito anos, gritou, ao ver que o youkai a encarava. O irmão, que parecia ser um ou dois anos mais velho, rapidamente se meteu na frente dela, como se quisesse protegê-la.

Sesshoumaru desviou seus olhos para uma borboleta, parecia que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado nos dois.

Ninguém se mexia. Nem a menina, o irmão, ou Sesshoumaru. Pôde-se ver uma mão sair do meio dos arbustos e empurrar os dois irmãos novamente, derrubando-os. Dessa vez, Sesshoumaru ficou observando-os.

O menino rapidamente se levantou e ajudou a irmã a se erguer. Ela ficou encarando o youkai, que agora fitava o arbusto com o terceiro garoto com um pequeno interesse.

- Fedelho... – falou o Daiyoukai – Saia de trás da moita. – Ele estava sério, mas podia-se ver que não tinha gostado daquela brincadeira. – _"Humanos são mesmo seres de baixas estirpes... Pelo menos, Rin nunca faria algo assim."_

O menino que estava atrás da moita apareceu rapidamente, estava morrendo de medo, como as outras crianças. Ele parecia ter uns... doze, treze anos.

Sesshoumaru fitou-o por um tempo, depois voltou a observar a borboleta, que já estava pousada numa flor. As três crianças não saíam dali, pareciam estar congeladas de medo.

- Qual o problema? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, tentando não assustá-los mais do que já estavam. – Não se preocupem, eu não como carne humana.

O irmão, tomando coragem, gritou:

- E daí...? Youkais matam sem motivo...

- Eu preciso de um motivo muito bom para estraçalhá-los, humanos. – respondeu o InuTaisho. – Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar matando ou assustando criancinhas hoje.

- Hum... – a menina engoliu em seco, e falou bem baixinho no ouvido do irmão – Vamos correr... Talvez, ele não venha atrás de nós...

- Sim... – concordou o garoto.

Em poucos segundos, os dois irmãos saíram correndo, com o terceiro garoto mais velho logo atrás deles.

- _"Huh... Humanos tolos..."_ – Pensou o lorde – _"Rin não é assim... ela nunca faria isso com ninguém, e ela não teve medo de mim, mesmo sabendo que eu devia ser muito perigoso... Talvez... Seja por isso que eu tenha revivido ela... Não foi só um teste para a tenseiga; foi porque ela não teve medo de mim. E eu gosto de coisas que me desafiam e não me temem... como Hanayuki." _– Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso. – _"Rin não é como os outros humanos. É por isso que... eu..."_ – Se enrolou um pouco nos pensamentos mas, por fim, aceitou, apenas mentalmente – _"É por isso que estou criando Rin como uma filha. É o que ela é, e o que sempre será para mim. Ninguém a tirará de mim, e Hanayuki só poderá cuidar dela quando se tornar minha esposa..." _– confiou em seus pensamentos por total.

Aqueles que tem coragem e força de vontade viverão; Aqueles que temem a tudo e possuem pouca força de vontade, viverão na miséria e logo então perecerão; Fortes são aqueles que nunca desistem e tentam aprender; Fracos, são aqueles que são totalmente dependentes e desistem fácil de suas metas. Aqueles que aceitam o que os outros são, alcançaram uma vitória, pois aprenderam a conviver um pouco no vasto mundo.

Por fim, o lorde resolveu procurar Jyaken, pois já estava impaciente. Sairiam imediatamente para buscar Rin, e sua noiva.

- Então, maninha. Como você acha que devemos matar o tal do Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Tamashii, correndo na relva ao lado de sua irmã.

- Não sei... Talvez... – fez uma cara pensativa – poderíamos queimá-lo e congelá-lo várias vezes, pois mesmo sendo um youkai, não iria suportar. – respondeu Yume, calmamente.

- Ou poderíamos usar nossos ataques preferidos.

- Hum... É. Provavelmente teremos que usá-los. Não faça nenhuma besteira dessa vez, Tamashii. Eu acho que se houver uma única falha, morreremos. – Falou, de forma fria.

- tá! Eu já aprendi a lição, não falharei dessa vez.

- Eu realmente espero que você tenha aprendido a lição... – Falou, um pouco pensativa.

Yume e Tamashii recrutavam os youkais remanescentes em seu caminho, dos mais fortes aos mais fracos. Eles tinham um plano. Era simples, mas daria certo. Levaram quase três dias para chegar até o Daiyoukai, que já penetrara muito nas Terras do Sul. Imediatamente, uma leva de youkais atacou Sesshoumaru, com Yume e Tamashii bem no meio, para que o lorde demorasse um pouco para perceber a presença deles se aproximando. Yume se posicionou de um lado do campo de batalha, no meio de alguns youkais e ficou quietinha, esperando que Tamashii se posicionasse no lado oposto. Sesshoumaru atacava tudo a sua frente, sem piedade alguma, como sempre. Só que dessa vez, ele estava impaciente demais. Ele queria Hanayuki e sua 'filhazinha' de volta.

Os irmãos Tora iam mudando de posição conforme o lugar que o Lorde ia, pois pretendiam ficar em volta dele. Sesshoumaru já havia destruído muitos youkais e ainda sobravam muitos, quando percebeu a presença dos dois Tigres. Eles não perderam tempo. Um de cada lado, foram para cima do InuTaisho, juntos.

**Yume - **significa sonho.

**Tamashii - **significa alma.

**Tora - **significa tigre.

**Uia! Dessa vez eu me superei e pirei bonito, não? Bom, a idéia era mais ou menos essa... Estou inspirada hoje! . Vocês acham que eu viajei demais, ao fazer com que o Sesshoumaru aceitasse a Rin como filha? Bom... eu acho que viajei mesmo... Mas acho que ficou legal... Bem, esse Tamashii é meio estilo Inuyasha, não acham? Mas a idéia também, era essa. . " E eu já comecei o capítulo 5 (estou terminando) mas acho que, do jeito que eu acabei fazendo (Eu tinha muitas idéias U.U") o capítulo 5, não sei se o Inuyasha vai aparecer na estória U.U' Eu dei uma volta completamente diferente do que eu queria de início, Gomeeeen Ç.Ç Mas não se preocupem, porque do jeito que resolvi fazer, ficará melhor do que quando eu ia colocar o Inuyasha na estória. .'**

_**Kisara-chan – Oieee XP Obrigada pelo comentário! Bem, eu sei que até o capítulo cinco não vai atrasar U.U" (Posto um capítulo a cada duas semanas) mas como ainda não comecei o seis, talvez a partir de lá atrase Ç.Ç Gomen ne. Bye, kissus!**_

_**CyberTamis – Oláá! Obrigada pela review . Acho que eu vou mesmo fazer um hentai, então O.õ" Já que vocês estão pedindo . Tchau, beijos!**_

**_Jaque-chan – Oiee! Obrigada pelo coment, tchau, kissus!_**

_**Ja matta ne, Minna-san!**_


	2. Apenas Ilusões, Sonhos

**OBS**: O que estiver em aspas e itálico, será um pensamento, uma lembrança ou um sonho. **DESSA VEZ, NEM TODOS OS SONHOS SERÃO ASSIM, APENAS ALGUNS, E ISTO EQUIVALERÁ PARA O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**No último capítulo...**

Yume e Tamashii recrutavam youkais em seu caminho, dos mais fortes aos mais fracos. Eles tinham um plano. Era simples, mas daria certo. Levaram quase três dias para chegar até o Daiyoukai, que já penetrara muito nas Terras do Sul. Imediatamente, uma leva de youkais atacou Sesshoumaru, com Yume e Tamashii bem no meio, para que o lorde demorasse um pouco para perceber a presença deles se aproximando. Yume se posicionou de um lado do campo de batalha, no meio de alguns youkais e ficou quietinha, esperando que Tamashii se posicionasse no lado oposto. Sesshoumaru atacava tudo a sua frente, sem dó nem piedade, como sempre. Só que dessa vez, ele estava impaciente demais.

Os irmãos Tora iam mudando de posição conforme o lugar que o Lorde ia, pois pretendiam ficar em volta dele. Sesshoumaru já havia destruído muitos youkais e ainda sobravam muitos, quando percebeu a presença dos dois Tigres. Eles não perderam tempo. Um de cada lado, foram para cima do InuTaisho, juntos.

**Fim do último capítulo.**

- Háh! – Tamashii tentou fincar suas garras no pescoço do Lorde, que por um triz o desviou.

Yume, aproveitando o ataque do irmão que fizera o Daiyoukai recuar alguns metros, passou sua espada pelo único braço do Lorde, abrindo um pequeno corte.

- Até que você é bem rápido! – Yume falou – Era para ter acertado o seu pescoço! – Ela deu um sorriso de criança malvada.

Nada demonstrava o rosto do jovem InuTaisho, a não ser uma leve raiva. Mal ela terminou o comentário, ele usou seu chicote de luz sobre ela. Yume pulou alguns metros, desviando-se do ataque de Sesshoumaru que agora, quase a acertara.

Há essas horas, Tamashii havia sumido e Yume ficara de frente para Sesshoumaru. Ela abriu um corte no dedo da mão, a que não segurava a espada, e misturou o seu sangue com o do Lorde, lambendo tudo em seguida. Ela sorriu, e comentou:

- Hum... Seu sangue é um pouco venenoso, mas misturado ao meu, o efeito diminui consideravelmente... mas ainda continua tendo um sabor horrível de sangue de cachorro! Tamashii! – chamou pelo irmão, que continuara desaparecido – Vamos!

- _"Onde está aquele felino...?"_ – Sesshoumaru não ficara nada surpreso com as palavras e os atos dela e nem perdia atenção em nada que acontecia.

- Huh! Não adianta procurar meu irmão, Cachorro. Há muito você caiu em nossas garras! – Ela sorriu.

- É mesmo...? – Ele perguntou, não acreditando na besteira que ela dissera.

- Héh! – O sorriso malicioso de Yume aumentara e, então, tudo ficara escuro.

Como...? Sesshoumaru ficara confuso, pois perdera seus sentidos. Ele não ouvia nada; ele não via nada; ele não sentia... nada. Não sabia dizer se estava vivo ou morto. O que estava acontecendo?

De repente, ele viu-se preso por várias correntes, que o apertavam mais e mais. Ele sentia uma dor aguda no peito, mais exatamente no pulmão, mas fez o máximo para não demonstrá-la. Yume e Tamashii apareceram a sua frente, e falaram algo que ele não pôde ouvir. Não pode ser... como a situação ficara assim? Que tipo de poderes esses tigres usavam? Por que ele não ouvia nada? Por que agora ele conseguia enxergar? Tantas perguntas... Sem respostas!

- _"Malditos...!"_ – Sesshoumaru pensou.

- Não nos xingue, Cachorro. Lembre-se de que quem está na pior situação é você. – Agora Yume e Tamashii sumiram, deixando-o sozinho e acorrentado e fazendo-o escutar em alto e bom som.

_- "Huh... Vocês podem ler meus pensamentos? Já entendi qual é o truque..."_ – Sesshoumaru estava com aquela face impassível de sempre, mesmo estando acorrentado tão fortemente. Cada vez mais o seu pulmão doía.

- É mesmo? E qual é o truque? – Uma voz, que não pôde ser definida pelo Lorde, perguntou, fingindo não saber de nada.

- _"Hum... Não se façam de tolos. Vocês já devem ter lido meus pensamentos..."_

- Pois é, gostou dos nossos planos? Agora podemos ver os seus pensamentos mais obscuros... Seus maiores medos... Seus mais fortes desejos... E que desejos, hein! – Duas vozes, marotas, ressoaram na cabeça dele.

Agora a situação mudara. Ele já não estava mais acorrentado e seu peito não mais doía. Estava num vasto campo cheio de flores, umas mais belas que as outras. Ao seu lado, havia uma criança humana que corria em direção ao rio próximo dali, o dragão de duas cabeças e o Jyaken.

- _"Então, agora vocês querem brincar comigo?"_ – Ele perguntou – _"Vocês deveriam tomar mais cuidado. Um ataque de aprisionamento de alma gasta muita energia... mesmo que seja feito por seres experientes."_

- Não se preocupe! – aquelas vozes ecoavam-lhe na mente – Somos dois seres muito experientes e faremos você sofrer! Mas no momento, só queremos brincar um pouquinho!

Quando a criança, ou melhor, Rin, colocou a mão na água, um youkai a atacou e estraçalhou seu pequeno corpo. Ela gritou muito, mas Sesshoumaru nada fez para ajudá-la. Algumas gotas de sangue voaram no rosto do Lorde. Ele pôde sentir até mesmo o cheiro do sangue dela... Isso o incomodou um pouco, mas ignorou tranqüilamente.

- _"Huh... Nada abala esse Sesshoumaru. Se vocês se renderem agora e me guiarem até Hanayuki, eu vos deixarei viver." – _Ele nem se importou com o sangue que o acertara.

- É mesmo? E isso não te abala? – Novamente, a situação mudara. Os tigres haviam percebido que a morte de Rin e o cheiro fresco de sangue dela o incomodaram um pouco, e agora queriam ver o quanto ele se incomodaria...

Agora ele estava num castelo muito belo, com várias flores em seu jardim. Estranho, não havia nenhuma flor vermelha. Flores vermelhas eram bem comuns nesses tipos de castelos. Mas ele não deu muita atenção a isso. Resolvera andar por aí... para ver o que mais encontrava.

- _"Hanayuki..."_ – O Lorde encontrara em sonho o que tanto procurava em vida. Ela estava sentada numa árvore muito alta, onde podia-se ver o lago que havia no castelo. – _"É apenas uma ilusão criada por vocês, mas o que acontece se este Sesshoumaru se aproximar...?"_ – Em alguns saltos para se desviar dos galhos, ele se sentou ao lado dela. Ela não o percebeu e logo saiu do tronco onde estava sentada e pulou para baixo, desviando-se de outros galhos com total facilidade. Ele foi atrás. Ela estava sorrindo; Parecia tão feliz... Agora, Hanayuki corria na direção de uma sombra, (a qual Sesshoumaru não podia ver nada além de realmente só uma sombra) de uma pessoa e se jogou nos braços desta. Ela deu um beijo naquele ser... – "_Huh..."_ – Os olhos do jovem príncipe ficaram vermelhos. Eles estavam provocando Sesshoumaru com aquilo? Só com aquilo? Com esse truquezinho sujo? Era apenas uma ilusão de nada... Que tampouco o incomodou. Será mesmo que não o incomodou? Não se sabe, pois esta pergunta possuía duas respostas, e esta resposta fora a que ele usou: Não fora isso que o fizera perder a paciência. Não fora a ilusão dela com outro. Foram os seus inimigos que o deixaram furioso. Eles podiam ter feito muito melhor... Sesshoumaru sabia disso, e muito bem. Seus inimigos também sabiam como deixá-lo realmente furioso, mas nada fizeram para isso... Será? Sesshoumaru já cansara de brincar com eles, finalmente descobrira como sair daquele mundo de devaneios e se livrar daqueles tigres mimados. Agora, eles iriam morrer. Chega de brincar. – _"Vou matá-los."_ – Por um breve instante, os tigres sentiram o quão enciumado ficou o Daiyoukai e o quão bravo ele também ficara, por eles não terem feito algo ainda pior.

Os três voltaram àquele lugar negro, onde não se podia sentir nada, ouvir nada, enxergar nada.

- _"O que...?"_ – Yume questionou-se, em seus pensamentos – _"Eu não pedi para que viéssemos para cá... e o Tamashii não tem capacidade para controlar os sonhos..."_

- Eu sei. – Uma voz, que ela pôde reconhecer, falou – O nome de vocês já diz. Seu irmão controla as almas para que estas fiquem calmas e dormentes, enquanto você controla os sonhos dessas almas frágeis. Mas... a alma Desse Sesshoumaru não é assim tão frágil e sei que, se um de vocês morrer, o outro será inútil.

Agora ela pode enxergar. O irmão dela... estava sob uma poça de sangue... e esse sangue... agora ela pode sentir o cheiro também... era... era do Tamashii! Maldito cachorro... como ele conseguira isso...? No mundo dos sonhos controlados por eles, os seres podiam até mesmo se machucar, morrer... Mas nunca eles mesmos. Isso era contra a lei dos sonhos, criadas por eles.

- Eu vos avisei para não brincarem comigo. Agora, morram. – o Daiyoukai falou.

O mundo dos sonhos havia sumido e agora ela sabia que estava naquele campo de batalha, junto do seu irmão semimorto. Uma mão atravessou o estômago da Yume. Cambaleando, ela foi um pouco para trás e pegou sua espada.

Como Sesshoumaru se livrara do ataque de aprisionamento das almas? Ninguém faz isso. Tudo bem que ela devia ter parado de brincar com a presa há muito, mas ela não agüentara a vontade de provocá-lo, de ver do que ele poderia ser capaz. Maldito o dia que nascera tigre e gostara de brincar com as suas presas... Maldito o dia que resolvera apenas incomodar Sesshoumaru, ao invés de fazê-lo sofrer de verdade, ou então matá-lo de uma vez. Mas agora, quem iria sofrer era ela. E como ele conseguira escapar do ataque! Sua energia e a de seu irmão estavam muito bem controladas... Será este o verdadeiro poder de um Daiyoukai...? Ele era um Deus...? É, ela tinha certeza disto, ele deveria ser um Deus, pois era impossível haver uma falha no poder dela e de seu irmão e, caso houvesse, ela com certeza teria sentido. Apenas um Deus escapara deste ataque... e eles não passavam de filhotes na época; Este ser... era Hanayuki.

- _"Me __perdoe, Hanayuki... Nós não fomos bem sucedidos. Este cachorro conseguiu controlar a situação... Vou ver se ao menos consigo lacrá-lo..."_ – Yume se agachou e ficou em pose de alerta, esperando que ele a atacasse logo, pois em alguns minutos poderia perder a consciência.

"_Yume tinha dez anos em aparência humana, enquanto que Tamashii tinha seis. Era época de guerras e, para piorar, era das guerras mais sangrentas entre os Grandes Lordes Youkais. Aqueles que um dia pertenceram à família dos dois tigres haviam roubado tudo o que lhes pertencia assim que seus pais morreram._

_- Felinos idiotas! – A garotinha de cabelos cor de fogo socava uma árvore, destruindo-a facilmente e indo para outras próximas – Eu deserdo dessa família! Gatos malditos! De agora em diante, os Tigres e os gatos não serão mais amigos! Quando eu crescer, irei me vingar e matarei a todos!_

_- Aneue... Calma... – Tamashii falara – Quando nós crescermos, pegaremos o que nos pertence de nascença, mas agora temos de sobreviver..._

_- Hum... Eu sei... – Ela se acalmou, mas ainda podia-se ver muito ódio em seu rosto – Alguém se aproxima. Está há quilômetros daqui, mas é forte... Vamos atacá-lo para ver o quão forte ele é. Um ótimo treinamento para o ataque de aprisionamento de almas que aprendemos com aquela sacerdotisa..._

_- Se você diz... – Ele obedeceu e desapareceu no ar. Logo em seguida, ela fez o mesmo._

_O youkai se aproximava, ou melhor, a youkai se aproximava. Ela aparentava ter quinze anos... talvez dezesseis, na aparência de um ser humano._

_- Hanayuki-sama! – o dragãozinho gritara a ela – Tens certeza de que é por aqui que você quer fazer o seu castelo?_

_- . . . – Não houve resposta alguma, a não ser um olhar de quem não quer ser incomodado._

_Antes que o dragão pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Hanayuki deu um salto, desviando-se de algo que Haru não pôde ver. Rapidamente ela tinha prendido por suas garras a garota dos cabelos de fogo, enquanto que o garoto de cabelos brancos estava com a cara enterrada no chão por seu pé._

_- Parabéns, filhotes de tigres. Ninguém nunca conseguiu chegar perto o suficiente de mim, desde o ano passado! (N/A: Lembrem-se de que ela cresce aproximadamente seis ou sete anos por ano.) Pelas posições que vocês estavam ao me atacar, iam usar um tipo de selo mágico? Bem, vocês quase conseguiram... Mais um pouco e eu teria sido pega!_

_- É! – Yume respondeu, assim que Hanayuki foi soltando os dois lentamente – Um tipo de selo passado pela minha família de geração em geração, que é ensinado pelos nossos pais ou por sacerdotisas!_

_- Hum... Vocês são muito fortes para filhotes... – Ela ficou bem próxima do rosto de Tamashii, examinando-o atentamente. – Vocês não seriam filhotes de Deuses ou Daiyoukais? – Ela perguntou, gentilmente._

_- De Daiyoukais... – Tamashii respondeu, um pouco assustado com a agilidade e a curiosidade de Hanayuki._

_- E o que aconteceu com os seus pais? Os Daiyoukais só largam os filhotes quando aparentam ter doze anos humanos..._

_- Nós somos herdeiros das terras do Leste. Meus pais morreram numa batalha contra os Lordes do Norte. Aqueles gatos malditos, nos expulsaram de lá há sete meses... E pouco antes de sermos expulsos e antes dos nossos pais irem à guerra, eles me ensinaram a usar esse selo... Mas meu irmão era recém-nascido e por isso não aprendera nada... Depois que fomos expulsos, uma sacerdotisa nos mostrou mais sobre esse poder... E há alguns dias ela foi assassinada por esses gatos._

_- Eles acham que morremos junto desta sacerdotisa num incêndio, mas a coisa mais difícil de acontecer é que a minha irmã se queime... – Estava insinuando que ela controlava o fogo – Então estamos aqui. – Tamashii finalizou e continuou, cortando um comentário qualquer de sua irmã – Mas não somos Daiyoukais. Seríamos, se aprendêssemos os ataques especiais dos nossos pais e mais um pouco..._

_- Entendo... Então, vocês querem vir comigo? Ensinarei a vocês como usar o poder total de um aprisionamento de alma; Não sei fazer o tal selo, mas sei como controlar o poder e quando devo usá-lo, coisas que vocês ainda não sabem... – Ela parecia bolar algo._

_Yume e Tamashii encararam-se por alguns segundos._

_- Aceitamos! – Os dois falaram em uníssono. Afinal, eles já não tinham mais nada a perder... Certo?_

_- . . . – Hanayuki sorriu – Então, Tigrezinhos... Eu ensinarei a vocês como se fossem meus irmãos, pois isso é uma coisa que nunca tive e nunca mais terei..._

_Por serem filhotes, Hanayuki sabia que poderia confiar neles. Se os ajudasse, um dia receberia o favor em troca. Ela sentia que iria precisar de alguém para confiar, e que seriam eles. Seus novos 'irmãos'._

_- E quando vocês crescerem, - Hanayuki falou – poderão se vingar daqueles gatos. E não se preocupem, não atacarei as terras de vocês enquanto eu for Dona do Sul. _

_- O que...? Você é a Senhora destas terras...?_

_- Sim. Mas poucos me conhecem, pois o antigo dono do sul foi estraçalhado por mim, há quase um ano._

_Silêncio."_

Sesshoumaru levantou seu braço para o último golpe.

- Dokkasou! - Rajadas de veneno saíram de suas garras. O veneno que ele possuía nas garras deveria ser muito mais forte que o veneno do seu sangue. Geralmente a própria pele de Yume a protegeria, mas como ela tinha um buraco no estômago, o veneno ia corroê-la por dentro, destruindo todo o seu corpo rapidamente.

Houve um vento e um brilho muito forte, que cegou o Lorde por um breve segundo. Yume e Tamashii não estavam mais lá; havia um único pedaço de tecido no chão, e não tinha cheiro de tigre... esse cheiro, era da Hanayuki. Sim, antes do brilho e do vento, Sesshoumaru viu algo se jogar na frente da Yume e agarrá-la, junto de seu irmão. O único ser rápido o suficiente para fazer isso era um Daiyoukai ou Deus...

- Por que salvaste estes seres, Hanayuki...? – Ele perguntou. Há poucos passos para trás dele estava Hanayuki, que arrastara os dois tigres junto de si. Os dois estavam desmaiados, quase mortos.

- . . . – Ela não respondeu.

Sesshoumaru prestou atenção ao cheiro dela... ela tinha cheiro de sangue; seu próprio sangue; Mas não era sangue de quem estava no cio; Ela tinha se cortado?

- Sesshoumaru... – Ele se virou para encará-la. – Você acabou de me matar... – Ela sorriu triunfante, mas ao mesmo tempo possuía uma pontada de infelicidade nos olhos. – _"Se eu não posso ter seu amor ou então a minha liberdade, prefiro morrer!"_

Agora ele entendera tudo. Ela abrira um corte enorme nas suas próprias costas e deixara que o veneno dele entrasse nela, afinal era um veneno que não atravessava a pele de Daiyoukais tão facilmente... Nas suas costas, o quimono estava destruído. Podia-se ouvir o veneno ácido queimar a carne dela...

- Eu posso te reviver... – Ele se aproximou – Mas eu... Não precisarei reviver a ti se você se casar comigo... Assim, poderei fazer com que você se torne imune ao veneno. E se você quiser, cuidarei para que esses... – ele olhou os tigres, com ar de nojo – tigres... fiquem bem de saúde, já que você parece se importar com eles.

- Por que você está tentando ser tão gentil, Sesshoumaru? _"Nem tente fazer chantagem... Eu não me casarei com você... tornarei sua vida um inferno, assim que você tentar tocar em mim, novamente." _– Ela sorria por dentro.

- . . . - Sesshoumaru pôde sentir o leve cheiro de felicidade misturado com o sangue e o veneno; sabia que ela não desistiria de suas metas assim tão facilmente. Céus, como ela era teimosa! Até parecia ele... mas a diferença é que ela acabava por demonstrar alguns sentimentos... - _"Este Sesshoumaru não tem sentimentos... Nunca... só me casarei com ela por causa das terras e da linhagem pura..." _Pensei que você não viesse até Esse Sesshoumaru, antes de sair do cio...

- Será que você tem algum problema? – Agora ela estava sentada, tentando manter-se acordada com a falta de sangue – Eu ainda não entrei no cio!_ "E nem vou entrar, se conseguir me manter acordada por tempo suficiente até alguém vir me resgatar! Haru, uma vez na vida, me desobedeça e venha me buscar!"_ – Ela estava estressada.

- Huh... – Isso estava ficando divertido – _"Logo, logo, Hanayuki... Logo você poderá me dar um descendente."_ Não precisa falar o que eu já sei. – Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e a encostou sobre o seu ombro, pois esta já não conseguia se mover muito, mas esforçava-se para ficar acordada. – Será que devo esperar você morrer para te reviver, ou Esse Sesshoumaru poderá ser Seu?

- . . . – Como era? Será que ela tinha ouvido direito? Provavelmente não... Já estava quase desmaiada quando ele disse ". . . Esse Sesshoumaru poderá ser Seu?"

Jyaken observou tudo de perto, pensando se também ouvira direito. Sesshoumaru não pertencia a ninguém. Eram os outros que lhe pertenciam. Sempre fora assim. Então, por que ele dissera que pertencia a ela? Seria esse o amor? Não... Youkais não têm sentimentos... mas... O pai do Lorde Sesshoumaru tinha se apaixonado, certo? E Sesshoumaru era filho dele... Talvez eles fossem seguir a mesma trilha... Mas ainda era diferente; ela era uma youkai; a mãe do Inuyasha era humana... Sim, as coisas seriam diferentes.

- Repita... – Ela ordenou.

- . . . – Ele chegou bem pertinho do ouvido dela, e sussurrou, com uma voz muito calma e gostosa de se ouvir – Você ouviu... Hanayuki... Você quer que Este Sesshoumaru seja Seu, e Você, a Minha presa?

- _"Ele me deixou dar-lhe uma ordem... e o que ele quis dizem com presa...?" _Como assim, 'presa'?

- Huh... Não finja que não entendeu... – ele continuou no ouvido dela – Como posso conquistar... o seu coração...? – perguntou – _"Por que estou sendo tão dócil com ela...? Seria tão mais fácil esperar ela desmaiar para torná-la minha... Nesse caso, ela não poderia dizer 'não' e nem se afastar... Mas isso é algo injusto e ela não confiaria em mim, nunca. Quero que ela tenha um marido digno de confiança, um marido de grande valor..."_ – Um marido digno de possuir seu amor. Mas este sentimento, desconhecido por Sesshoumaru, era algo que ele não percebera que nutria por ela...

Ela desmaiara. Que pena, ela não pôde ouvir a última frase do Sesshoumaru.

- Jyaken. – Sesshoumaru falou para o sapo, que estava escondido de trás de uma pedra – Vamos! – Ele pegou Hanayuki no colo, e olhou para os tigres. Se eles não se comportassem como filhotes e lutassem sério, seriam oponentes dignos. Mas eram apenas filhotes mimados em corpos de adultos... Hanayuki nada respondera sobre este fato; ele não precisava cuidar dos tigres; mas se depois ela o aceitasse, com certeza lembraria deles... Sesshoumaru ficara em dúvida, mas por fim sacara a tenseiga e acertara-os. Pouco a pouco eles acordaram, e observaram o que estava acontecendo.

- Deveriam agradecccer, ssseusss gatosss! Meu Messstre vosss sssalvou! – POF! Jyaken levou um chute da Yume.

- Não nos chame de gato, seu sapo asqueroso! Somos tigres... e não gatos; gatos são desprezíveis e não cumprem suas promessas; nós cumprimos.

Tamashii e Yume já estavam em pose de ataque; Iriam matar Sesshoumaru.

- Ainda bem que você nos trouxe de volta, Cachorro! – Tamashii falou. Toda a educação que ele parecia ter quando era um filhote, desapareceu.

Os olhos de Yume e Tamashii estavam roxos; rapidamente, tomaram suas verdadeiras formas, mostrando um tigre branco e um laranja, nada de diferente de tigres normais com exceção da cor dos olhos, que eram roxos.

- "_Esses tolos... Não percebem que sou o único que pode salvar a Hanayuki no estado em que ela se encontra...?"_ Huh... Vocês acabaram de me dar um motivo para destroçá-los. – Ele sorriu. – Jyaken. Leve-a daqui. – Ele colocou o corpo da Hanayuki sobre o Ah-Un.

Os tigres apenas rosnavam e babavam veneno, fazendo com que Jyaken e Ah-Un fossem muito rápidos na fuga, e irritando um pouco ao Sesshoumaru com o cheiro do veneno.

- _"Vou acabar logo com isso."_ – Sesshoumaru sacou a Toukijin e usou seu poder máximo. – Souriuha! – Yume desviou da maior parte do ataque, mas por estar naquela forma grande, ainda fora acertada com facilidade. Já Tamashii ficou no meio do caminho e recebeu a maior parte do ataque; Sesshoumaru ficara sério; Pôde-se ouvir rosnados, não de dor, mas sim de ódio. – Pena... – Ele sorriu e guardou a Toukijin; Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, logo mostrando sua verdadeira forma, o Cachorro. Rapidamente ele avançou em cima dos tigres, que estavam intactos e muito irritados.

Se havia algum ser vivo próximo dali sobrevivente, com certeza esse era outro Deus ou Daiyoukai. Com o veneno dos três e a força de vontade da Yume e do Tamashii de queimar e congelar tudo o que podiam tocar com as almofadas das suas patas, florestas ali em volta tinham sido devastadas, rios poluídos, um vilarejo humano aniquilado e, para piorar, Sesshoumaru estava em desvantagem: Lhe faltava um braço – pata – e eram dois contra um, mas nem por isso ele deixava de ter forças. Os pêlos do Lorde estavam levemente danificados, mesmo com os tigres tentando congelá-lo e queimá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Os tigres o atacavam intercaladamente. Assim que um lhe soltava o pescoço, o outro já estava ali, do outro lado, mastigando-lhe sua garganta e com as patas o empurrando contra o chão, machucando-lhe sempre um pouco mais. Mas a cada brecha que os tigres deixavam, era uma porta aberta para o lorde avançar em um deles; Pena que o outro não voltava a vacilar e o arrastava pelo pescoço de novo...

Já lutavam há quase uma hora; Agora sim os tigres estavam lutando direito. Mas Sesshoumaru estava impaciente, ele queria cuidar da Hanayuki e esses... Tigres idiotas não o deixavam. Ele tinha de dar um jeito... Mas como? Ele já estava muito cansado, enquanto os tigres estavam perfeitamente bem, comparados a ele.

Yume tomou sua forma humana, enquanto Tamashii o atacava sem parar na sua forma de tigre. Mas o que ela estava fazendo!

- Cachorro idiota...! Agora que você está cansado, irei lacrar a sua alma e a darei à Senhora do Sul...! Pelo menos de escravo, servirás!

**Dokkasou – **Significa "Garras das Flores Venenosas" (N/A: Aqui no Brasil traduziram apenas como "Garras Venenosas"...).

**Souriuha – **É um ataque de raios mais forte que Sesshoumaru usa com a Toukijin. Não sei o que significa, mas se alguém souber, por favor, conte-me. Ç.Ç

**EEEEEHHHH #Pulando de alegria# A MINHA AMIGA, CAROL, ESTÁ POSTANDO PRA MIM! Pelo menos assim eu não atrasarei tanto ¬¬". Obrigada, Obrigada, e obrigada, Carol (Ela posta no FFN com o nick de "Yami And Raito")! Ainda bem que ela vai postar pra mim. . Arigato! XDD Fiquem felizes, já não atrasarei por problemas como postar XD**

**_Vou responder às reviews..._**

_**Uchiha Sana-chan – Obrigada pelos comentários! . Desculpa, acho que esqueci de agradecer no último capítulo! Ç.Ç Gomeeen! Tchau, kissus.**_

_**Kisara-chan – Oieee! Ainda bem que você gostou desse capítulo! . nya... eu estou começando a achar que eu deveria ter colocado o nome dessa fanfic como: "A caça do Sesshy" O.õ ou coisa parecida, tinha mais há ver XDD mas vai ficar assim mesmo XD Obrigada pela review, bye, beijos!**_

_**CyberTamis – Atualizei mais rápido dessa vez? XD Acho que duas semanas já é muito tempo de espera, mas pra quem levou três semanas pra atualizar da última vez, está ótimo XP . Obrigada pelo comentário, kissus!**_

_**Guerreira da Terra – Não se preocupe que eu não vou deixar o Sesshy morrer. Pelo menos até onde eu escrevi, ainda não consegui matar ele XD E esses tigres aí realmente não sabem diferenciar quando é hora de brincar e de matar alguém. Eles gostam de ficar brincando com as presas e depois acabam perdendo o controle sobre a presa e o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro. Kukuku – risada tosca do Naraku – e a Rin logo volta a aparecer na história também (O próximo capítulo já está pronto, as chances de eu apagá-lo por inteiro que nem eu quase fiz com o segundo capítulo, são mínimas O.O").**_

**_Amanda – Obrigada pela review! Que bom que você achou que vai ser um sucesso, obrigada! . Eu acho que vou colocar uma coisa "mais caliente" sim, XD vou fazer um hentai O.O só espero que dê certo! _n.n**

**TALVEZ EU ENTRE DE GREVE!** _É isso aí, se vocês forem ao meu profile, verão que lá está escrito algo parecido... Vou explicar mais uma coisa aqui e depois eu arrumo o meu profile (Já cansei de arrumar ele, desisto! ¬¬ Talvez no ano que vem eu o arrume... XDD). Bem, se a minha amiga não puder postar pra mim, eu não postarei como nova fanfic pois eu acho ruim U.U" Então, se não der pra ela postar eu vou fazer greve e vou ficar sem postar até que o FFN volte ao normal... E isso pode ocorrer apenas quando eu reinstalar o windows no meu pc (acho que deu pau no windows ¬¬ Já é a segunda vez nesse ano ¬¬") Mas estou vendo que a minha mãe não quer mexer no computador e me ajudar a descobrir o que acontece com ele! Ç.Ç Então, se eu atrasar muito de novo (em torno de um mês ou mais, e isso não equivale à outra fanfic que eu fico uma eternidade sem postar, geralmente) é porque a minha amiga não pôde postar pra mim. Ç.Ç Mas se tudo der certo, ela postará pra mim! . Mais uma vez, obrigada, Carol! XDD_

**Nossa... O.O As minhas respostas e o meu aviso, dessa vez saíram enormes! O.O""**

**Ja matta ne, minna-san! n.n**


	3. Sentimentos

**OBS**: O que estiver em aspas e itálico e blábláblá... Vocês já sabem que é a mesma coisa do capítulo passado e eu já cansei de escrever isso ¬¬"

**No último capítulo...**

Já lutavam há quase uma hora; Agora sim os tigres estavam lutando direito. Mas Sesshoumaru estava impaciente, ele queria cuidar da Hanayuki e esses... Tigres idiotas não o deixavam. Ele tinha de dar um jeito... Mas como? Ele já estava muito cansado, enquanto os tigres estavam perfeitamente bem, comparados a ele.

Yume tomou sua forma humana, enquanto Tamashii o atacava sem parar na sua forma de tigre. Mas o que ela estava fazendo!

- Cachorro idiota...! Agora que você está cansado, irei lacrar a sua alma e a darei à Senhora do Sul...! Pelo menos de escravo, servirás!

**Fim do último capítulo.**

O uivo de Sesshoumaru pôde ser ouvido há quilômetros.

Yume perdera um de seus caninos enquanto estava na sua verdadeira forma, e agora o usava como lança, fincando-o próximo ao coração do Cachorro. Tamashii, logo que isso ocorreu, tomou sua forma humana e resmungou:

- Maldito cachorro... Nunca tive que ficar na minha verdadeira forma por tanto tempo na minha vida!

- E nós ainda ficamos brincando com ele! Imagine o perigo que passamos! Nós praticamente morremos naquele instante em que ficamos apenas distraindo-o com o aprisionamento de alma! Da próxima vez que a Senhora do Sul nos disser que o inimigo é forte e perigoso, é melhor escutarmos! – Yume notou que Sesshoumaru, ainda na forma de cachorro, deitara-se calmamente, pois estava perdendo muito sangue. – E é melhor terminarmos o lacre dele. Se ele conseguir arrancar o meu canino dali, - Sesshoumaru tentava alcançar suas presas no canino dela, sem muito sucesso. – teremos mais problemas, e eu não quero _quase_ morrer de novo.

- Ai, ai... Acalme-se, maninha! Você está muito tensa! – Tamashii não estava se importando muito com nada.

- Huh, cale-se! – Ela foi para cima do cachorro, mas era tarde demais... – Ah, não...! – Sesshoumaru conseguira arrancar o canino dela há tempo, então tomara sua forma humana e desviara-se dela, mostrando um buraco próximo ao seu coração. – Vamos ter de lacrá-lo de qualquer modo, agora!

- É... E como exatamente nós faremos isso?

- Aprisionamento das almas! Vamos!

Tudo escureceu, novamente.

- _"Huh...Vocês têm a coragem de usar o mesmo truque com Este Sesshoumaru...? Merecem morrer por sua insolência!"_ – Sesshoumaru comentou.

- Mesmo? Então por que estamos lendo seus pensamentos ao invés do contrário!

- Porque... é isso o que quero! – Ele respondeu em voz alta, dessa vez, dentro dos pensamentos dos tigres. – Eu vou mostrar a vocês o que realmente é sofrer...

- Sofrer! Você nos diz que não sabemos o que é sofrer! Como você pode nos dizer uma coisa dessas, seu principezinho metido! Você não tem idéia do que é ser excluído pelos seus iguais! Você não tem idéia do que é ter poder e não ser nada! Ou melhor, você não sabe de nada, não! Afinal, você é só um príncipe mi-ma-do! – Yume estava furiosa, conseguindo controlar parte da situação, enquanto Sesshoumaru controlava a outra.

- . . . – O rosto do Lorde estava levemente visível a ela, como o dela a ele também estava. Mas podia-se ver que ele havia ignorado as palavras dela e ficara tranqüilo. – Vocês só não são nada porque não querem. Sendo assim, vocês merecem serem nada... – Respondeu, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio que mais pareciam uma eternidade para os três.

- . . . – Agora, quem ficara em silêncio era ela. Por mais que ela odiasse ao Sesshoumaru e suas palavras, era verdade. Eles só não eram nada porque não queriam. Se quisessem, poderiam ser donos de todo o leste, como fizeram seus pais, há dois séculos. Se eles realmente quisessem, poderiam ter dominado o norte, e até talvez, o oeste. Eles poderiam ter dominado o sul também... mas nunca encontrariam Hanayuki... nunca a conheceriam, e ela fora a eles a irmã mais velha que nunca tiveram, talvez tenha até sido, meio mãe... E eles só não voltavam ao Leste para tomar suas terras por estarem acomodados ao lado da Hanayuki. Eles poderiam ter sido tanto... Mas não eram nada. O mundo é o que as pessoas querem que ele seja. Eles escolheram ficar com a Hanayuki, e era o que eles continuariam fazendo... certo?

- Hanayuki está morrendo... Se é que já não está morta. Esse Sesshoumaru a envenenou, quando era para ter sido vocês. Se sairmos daqui agora, sem que eu tenha de usar minhas forças contra vocês, serei bonzinho e não vos matarei.

- Mas você já está morrendo, cachorro! – Tamashii gritou, aparecendo, junto à irmã, por total, na frente de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu posso salvar a vida dela com isso... – Ele tirou a Tenseiga da bainha e mostrou sua lâmina aos tigres.

- Hum... Yume, esse é bem o tipo de espada mágica com barreira, não? – Disse Tamashii, examinando a espada, mas sem se aproximar.

- É o que parece... Nós não podemos usá-la para salvar a Senhora do Sul... – Eles saíram daquele mundo negro, voltando ao ex-campo de batalha, que agora não era mais que um buraco ensangüentado, derretido e cheio de veneno. Os tigres e o Lorde ignoraram o veneno e saíram da cratera com facilidade, dirigindo-se ao cheiro que o sangue de Hanayuki, misturado com o veneno do Lorde, deixara.

- Ei... Será que esse cachorro viverá por muito mais tempo? – Tamashii perguntou à irmã, não se importando com o Daiyoukai, que ouvira o comentário.

- Talvez. Foi muito pouco do meu veneno para dentro dele, mas o buraco próximo ao coração dele não pára de sangrar.

Com exceção desses comentários, a viagem até Hanayuki fora silenciosa e calma. Sesshoumaru ainda não parara de sangrar quando chegaram até Jyaken e Ah-Un, mas a quantidade de sangue que saía de seu peito já diminuíra um pouco. Por falar nos dois servos do Daiyoukai... Eles estavam dormindo, e Hanayuki não estava mais com eles. Ela os desmaiara.

- _"Inúteis."_ – Sesshoumaru pensou. – _"Pelo menos, ela não foi longe."_

Tamashii, Yume e Sesshoumaru ignoraram os dois seres desmaiados, e se dirigiram diretamente ao cheiro de Hanayuki, que estava próximo dali.

Ela estava deitada no meio de um riacho, desmaiada.

- Ela deve ter acordado com o cheiro do veneno nas costas e veio tirar um pouco... Mas desmaiou de novo. – Yume falou num tom inaudível para um humano.

Sesshoumaru observava Hanayuki atentamente. A aparência dela estava diferente... e não era de alguém doente;

Yume, percebendo a curiosidade do Daiyoukai, falou:

- A Senhora do Sul pode mudar de aparência, mas não pode mudar seu cheiro... Eu nunca vi ela usar essa aparência... Mas acho que, por ela nunca tê-la usado, deve ser porque é a 'verdadeira' forma humana dela... – Yume fitou-a com calma.

- Essa é muito mais bela... – Sesshoumaru falou, mais para si mesmo – Por que ela usa a outra?

- Provavelmente para que seres desprezíveis como você não fiquem aborrecendo-a. – Tamashii respondeu com a sua educação 'maravilhosa', fazendo com que Sesshoumaru lhe mandasse um olhar assassino, o qual foi ignorado.

O coração de Hanayuki batia lentamente, estava quase parado... Ela estava bem pior do que antes. Sesshoumaru sentiu um aperto em seu coração, mas não demonstrou nada quando a viu assim. Ele sacou a Tenseiga, mas não acertou Hanayuki. Ele simplesmente ficou a fitar a 'verdadeira' forma humana dela... Ele viu que agora havia uma calda, muito parecida com a calda de um youkai lobo, mas parecia ser algo ainda mais macio e um pouco mais longo... Parecia a pelagem de um filhote, muito mais volumosa e viva. A pele dela era ainda mais alva do que parecia antes, e percebia-se que não era por estar morrendo.

Os ferimentos das costas dela pararam de sangrar. Mas ainda podia-se ver a as cicatrizes, que por sorte não haviam virado bolhas, as quais poderiam ter sido feitas pelo veneno ácido do Lorde... Mas muito do veneno dele já se espalhara nela.

Quando Sesshoumaru ia usar a Tenseiga, o coração dela deu algumas batidas mais rápidas. Ele parou e observou. Cada vez mais o coração dela se acelerava, mas como...? O veneno dele deveria ter destruído algumas partes não muito importantes do sistema respiratório e circulatório dela! É verdade... há essas horas, ela já deveria ter morrido. Mas como ela sobrevivera!

- Não preciso da sua ajuda... – Hanayuki falou, ainda de olhos fechados. Yume e Tamashii rapidamente pararam ao lado dela e pegaram suas espadas, apontando-as no pescoço do Daiyoukai.

- Pensamos que você não fosse sobreviver, Senhora!

- Então aceitamos a ajuda desse cachorro! – Tamashii continuou a frase da irmã – Mas já que seu coração já está pulsando como normalmente, vamos matá-lo para você!

- Não o matem. Se eu não tivesse sentido o cheiro dele, eu morreria. – Hanay falou, tentando sentar-se no meio do riacho, sem muito sucesso.

- O que...? – Tamashii ficara confuso.

- O cheiro do sangue dele, e a força de vontade de se manter vivo que ele teve para poder me ver... – Hanayuki explicava-se – Me fez lembrar que eu também não devo me dar por vencida... além do mais... O cheiro dele... Me dá ódio e me lembra algo... repugnante. – Agora ela conseguira sentar – _"Como se já não bastasse o cheiro do veneno dele impregnado na minha pele!"_

- _"Ódio...? Repugnante...?" _– Sesshoumaru pensava –_ "Não quero que... Hanayuki odeie a Esse Sesshoumaru..." _Por que odeias tanto a Esse Sesshoumaru, Hanayuki...?

- Por que eu odeio. Odiar é algo simples assim... Sesshoumaru. Você, como a maioria dos youkais, sente o ódio. O ódio não passa de uma forma de amor negativo... – Ela jogara um pouco de água no rosto, para ver se melhorava – Nesse caso, todos os youkais possuem sentimentos e sabem amar. E é claro que eu e você não podemos ser diferentes de tod... – Desmaiara, novamente.

- Ela está muito fraca e não sobreviverá. – Sesshoumaru falou aos tigres – Eu cuidarei dela. _"Este Sesshoumaru não ama. Você está enganada, Hanayuki."_

- Há! Mas olhe quem está falando! Você também está muito mal...

Sesshoumaru ignorou o comentário de Tamashii e usou o poder da Tenseiga em Hanayuki, acertando junto os dois irmãos que estavam ao lado dela.

Assim que os raios da Tenseiga a acertaram, ela não mais possuía aquela forma humana com a calda e com a pele mais alva. Ele nem teve tempo de ver a mudança de forma.

- Eu disse que não precisava da sua ajuda, Sesshoumaru. – Hanayuki se levantara, fazendo com que uma parte do seu quimono, rasgado no ombro pelo ácido do Lorde, descesse um pouco mais. Por um breve segundo, Sesshoumaru percebeu que havia algum desenho no ombro dela, mas ele não conseguiu ver exatamente o que era, pois ela rapidamente puxou o quimono para cima.

- Hanayuki... O que é essa marca no seu ombro? – Ele sorriu.

- Nada que te interesse!

- Mas é claro que me interessa... Mas não há problema... Não tenho pressa de saber o que é... Afinal, poderei ver isso em breve, quantas vezes eu desejar... – Seu sorriso era extremamente cínico, fazendo com que Hanay lhe desse um olhar muito cruel, talvez até estivesse escondendo uma certa vergonha...

- Háh! – Ela lhe deu as costas – Tigres... Vamos embora.

- Mas você não vai matá-lo! Ele está muito machucado, será fácil matá-lo agora! É muita imprudência deixar um inimigo desses vivo! – Tamashii protestava, ou melhor, berrava aos ouvidos de Hanayuki. Ele parecia uma criança desesperada.

- Não temos tempo! – Hanayuki falou, parecia querer esconder algo. – Vamos, antes que anoiteça! Se ele morrer por falta de sangue, ótimo! Se ele sobreviver, vocês o matam depois ou eu mesma faço isso, até lá! – Ela lhes deu as costas e montou naquele cavalo alado de gelo que ela novamente fizera.

Tamashii fez uma cara de poucos amigos com a ordem de Hanayuki; Mas obedeceu. Yume ficou confusa, mas também obedeceu e saiu correndo atrás de Hanayuki, junto de seu irmão.

- _"Droga...! É óbvio que ele não morrerá por perda de sangue! O que ela tem na cabeça para deixá-lo vivo!"_ – Tamashii perguntava-se mentalmente.

Sesshoumaru percebera o quão tensa Hanay estava; Mas ela não tinha cheiro de quem entraria no cio em breve, mesmo com aquele humor... Ele não conseguiu descobrir o motivo dela estar tão desesperada e ficara em dúvida sobre os seus conceitos.

-_ "Você está me dando muito trabalho, Hanayuki... Então... É por isso que você me odeia tanto, Hanayuki? Porque você descobriu que me ama...? Huh..." _– Ele sorriu –_ "Interessante!" _– Ele se sentou no chão, à frente do riacho, esperando que seus ferimentos se curassem.

Seis dias já haviam se passado e, finalmente, Sesshoumaru estava completamente curado. Ele, Jyaken e Ah-Un voltaram a procurar por Hanayuki e Rin, só que desta vez, eles foram montados na garupa de Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru estava ainda com mais pressa.

- _"Hanayuki... Quanto tempo mais, hei de te caçar...? Quando você desistirá e se jogará em meus braços...? Isso acontecerá mais cedo do que imaginas, Hanayuki..."_ – O Lorde pensava, enquanto tirava de seu rosto algumas mechas esvoaçantes e ignorava os pedidos de ajuda de um Jyaken pendurado no rabo de Ah-Un.

"_Yama no naka, (Na montanha,)_

_Mori no naka, (Na floresta,)_

_Kaze no naka, (No vento,)_

_Yume no naka, (No sonho,)_

_Sesshoumaru-sama, (Senhor Sesshoumaru,)_

_Doko ni iru? (Onde está você?)_

_Jyaken-sama o shitanaeté (Conte-me, Senhor Jyaken)_

_- Rin! Qual é o problema...? – Hanayuki observava a criança, que cantava com uma expressão levemente triste._

_- É que toda a vez que eu canto essa música, o Sesshoumaru-sama aparece pra me buscar... – Rin ficara ainda mais triste._

_Hanay, percebendo a tristeza da criança, rapidamente falou:_

_- Não se preocupe, Rin... Seu pai de criação está bem..._

_- . . . – Rin encarou Hanayuki, assustada com as palavras 'Pai de criação' dela – É verdade... Sesshoumaru-sama está me criando como filha dele... – Ela deu um meio sorriso com o comentário de Hanayuki._

_- Daqui há mais ou menos um mês, te deixarei ir embora, está bem? E eu mesma te levarei até Sesshoumaru. – ela falou – "Pena que eu o matarei quando encontrá-lo, caso os tigres não consigam. Mas você poderá ficar num vilarejo de humanos próximo daqui, onde há seres de sua raça..." – Ela pensou._

_- Obrigada... – Rin deu um sorriso maior e continuou a falar – Mas eu vi Hanay-sama hoje de manhã, voltando para o castelo montada num cavalo alado de gelo e parecia desesperada. E ouvi Haru comentar com um servo, algo sobre youkais que atacariam ao Sesshoumaru-sama... – Ela fez uma cara de assustada ao se lembrar deste acontecido._

_- "Haru sabe muito bem que não deve falar tal tipo de coisa na frente dela..." – ela pensou e respondeu – Sim, mandei alguns dos meus youkais mais fortes atacarem ao Sesshoumaru. Mas não se preocupe, eu disse a eles que não precisam matá-lo, apenas atrasá-lo. – mentiu._

_Rin sorriu, acreditando nas palavras de Hanayuki que pareciam ser extremamente convincentes._

_- "Me desculpe, criança... Mas seu 'Pai' de criação não mais a verá..." – Hanayuki gostara de Rin, por ser extremamente inocente, dócil e sorridente. – "Eu não sabia que crianças humanas eram assim... São tão diferentes de filhotes de youkais... Elas são felizes..."_

_- Ahh! – Rin gritara, ao tropeçar em algo no chão que rapidamente subira sobre o corpo dela. Ela começou a rir. Eram apenas esquilos – Hanay-sama! Como eles são tão mansos?_

_- Ow… Algum servo deve tê-los amansado, pois eu não venho muito aqui, no castelo... "Mas é estranho que nenhum servo ainda não os tenha comido. Com certeza, um general os amansou e proibiu qualquer servo de comê-los." – Pensou._

_- Vejo que encontraste meus bichinhos, menina... – Um youkai de cabelos lisos e cor de caramelo, com olhos violetas e brilhantes se aproximara delas. Seu quimono era branco, com um ou outro detalhe em prata, combinando com sua armadura. Fora isso, ele parecia ser totalmente humano. _

_Rin apenas sorriu e perguntou:_

_- Então foi você quem cuidou deles? Que tipo de youkai você é? Como o Senhor se chama? – Disse, se aproximando dele sem nenhum medo e muita curiosidade._

_- Como você é curiosa, menina. – Ele também sorriu e sentou-se, ficando da altura de Rin – Sim, eu cuidei desses esquilos; Sou um youkai cavalo; Possuo muitos nomes... Apenas me chame de Tenshi._

_- Pensei que você tivesse ido atrás de Sesshoumaru. Onde você estava? – Hanay questionou-o, observando Rin sair correndo para longe com os esquilos, satisfeita com as respostas que conseguira._

_- Me desculpe, Hanayuki-sama. – Ele a olhou nos olhos, era um dos poucos youkais que faziam isso. Na verdade, com exceção de Sesshoumaru e dos Tigres, só havia Tenshi. – Eu tinha assuntos a tratar e saí sem avisar, pois não achei que você fosse ter problemas com Sesshoumaru. Mas estou vendo que, no final da história, eu terei de matá-lo para a Senhora._

_- Ele está vindo para cá para se casar comigo. Não o quero por perto nesta época. – Hanayuki falou, observando a criança que agora vinha correndo na direção deles, e que rapidamente sentou-se ao lado de Hanayuki. Por sorte, ela não ouvira o comentário de Hanayuki sobre casamento._

_- Nunca pensei que houvesse um ser poderoso o suficiente para tentar convencer alguém como a Senhora a se casar, mas esse tal de Sesshoumaru... – Tenshi comentou, na frente de Rin, e falou num tom bem audível para um ser humano._

_- Rin, saia daqui. – Hanayuki falou, vendo que a garotinha ouvira o comentário de Tenshi e esta ficara curiosa. Rapidamente Rin se afastou, levando os esquilos junto de si._

_- Não deveria ter comentado isso perto da criança e você sabe disso, Tenshi._

_- Me desculpe, Hanayuki-sama. Pensei que ela já soubesse. – Mentiu, fazendo uma reverência._

_- Não tente me enrolar... A sua cara de filhote bonzinho não pode me iludir._

_- "A minha não, mas a de Sesshoumaru consegue, não?" – Pensou ele, se levantando e indo à direção dos quartos no castelo. – Você chamou os irmãos Tora para matá-lo… "Aquele Cãozinho a quem você se apaixonou... Maldito" Se eles falharem, eu vou até lá para matá-lo. Não se preocupe, Hanayuki-sama. – Fez mais uma reverência._

_- "Tenshi é muito educado, mas é extremamente arrogante. Nunca deveria tê-lo deixado vivo. Ele me será um grande estorvo futuramente, mas cuidarei dele depois... Primeiro, Sesshoumaru." – Ela sorriu maldosamente._

_Rin, visto que a conversa se encerrara, se aproximou de Hanayuki._

_- Hanay-sama… O Sesshoumaru-sama quer se casar com a Senhora, não? E você não quer, né? – Ela acariciava um esquilo._

_- Sim... - Agora não havia mais como enganar a menina – Não posso me casar com ele, pois tenho muito a fazer nas minhas terras e, com ele aqui, só iria me incomodar. Sem contar que ele só quer se casar comigo por causa das minhas terras e da meia lua que possuo, coisa que somente youkais cães muito poderosos possuem._

_- Não, Hanay-sama… Sesshoumaru-sama deve ter gostado muito de você, para pedi-la em casamento. Tenho certeza disto! Não foi porque você é poderosa, foi porque você é muito legal. – Ela sorriu – Eu sou humana, e Sesshoumaru-sama odeia humanos. Daí,o único motivo de ele me levar junto pra lá e pra cá, deve ser porque ele me achou legal, né?_

_- "Acho difícil que alguém como Sesshoumaru tenha gostado de mim, mas agora já é muito tarde para voltar com as minhas metas." Vou sair, Rin. Volto em alguns dias. "Quero ver como Yume e Tamashii se sairão e, caso não consigam..." – Ela ficou um pouco triste, mas não demonstrou nada. – "Talvez eu os salve."_

_- "Será que Hanay-sama vai ver ao Sesshoumaru-sama? Espero que eles se casem, ela até que é bem legal..." – Rin pensou._

_Enquanto isso, dentro do castelo, mais precisamente no quarto de Tenshi..._

_- "Então é verdade, Hanayuki se interessou pelo Lorde do Oeste; Eu não acredito que em alguns minutos ele conseguiu conquistá-la... Enquanto que eu estou há cem anos tentando conquistar tanto Hanayuki quanto tudo o que ela possui. Vou esperar que Hanayuki me chame para aniquilá-lo de vez. Estou achando que aqueles tigres não conseguirão, filhotes inúteis." – Ele se levantou, e observou Hanayuki montando no cavalo e indo embora com extrema calma. "_

**Tenshi –** Significa Anjo.

_**Nya... ¬¬ Como eu sou sem criatividade, eu usei a música que a Rin canta pro Sesshoumaru no final dos episódios dos Gatos de Fogo (Que não tem no mangá **_**Ç.Ç ****_Mas como eu queria que tivesse, seria muito legal! ¬¬") Eu não sei se a tradução está certa, pois não achei nenhum site em português com a tradução e achei alguns em inglês, mas com traduções totalmente diferentes umas das outras. Então, eu peguei uma que eu achei mais certa... Numa das traduções em inglês que vi, Rin cantava algo como "Jyaken está nervoso", ao invés de "Conte-me, Senhor Jyaken" (Jyaken-sama o shitanaeté), mas preferi colocar "Conte-me, Senhor Jyaken". Não sei exatamente qual está certa... Mas... Que seja! _ù.ú"**

Pequena historinha dedicada à Carol, a garota que uma vez postou pra mim XD:

_Era um dia normal no Japão Feudal. Um hanyou e uma reencarnação de sacerdotisa esgoelavam por alguma coisa, enquanto uma exterminadora de youkais batia num monge depravado. Fosse só por isso, o dia seria totalmente normal. Mas como nada que eu escrevo é normal, ou melhor, não chega nem perto de normal, então vamos ao resto do caso:_

_Naraku: Kukuku! – Aparece na frente da turma do Inu – Agora eu trarei a vocês alguém de outro mundo que os assassinará! Muahuahuahua! – abre um portal – Esta pessoa é o melhor assassino de todos os tempos! – A Carol passa pelo portal._

_Carol: O.õ" Nani?_

_Naraku: – Gota – Droga! Está na hora de eu parar de ser pão-duro e comprar magias que prestem! – Vai embora, deixando meio mundo confuso._

_Carol: Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui? O.õ E como eu falo japonês? O.õ (N/A: Não me perguntem, essa historinha é nonsense ¬¬) Pelo menos eu já postei a minha fanfic! XD – Olha pro lado – Ih, olha lá! AAAhhhh! Me dá um autógrafooo! – Sai correndo na direção da turma._

_Inuyasha, se enfiando na frente da galera: Um autógrafo para a minha fã! Sem problemas!_

_Carol: Eu não estou falando de você, Inuyasha! Eu estou falando dele! – aponta pro Miroku e empurra o Inuyasha pro lado._

_Miroku: Claro, senhorita! Com todo o prazer que eu te dou um autógrafo! – Assinando numa página de caderno que a Carol tinha na mão – Então, será que a senhorita não gostaria de ter um filho meu? – POW! Sango o acertara._

_Carol: O.õ""" "Mas o Miroku é tão lindo! Quem sabe!" – pensou, correndo e entrando no portal de volta pra casa, antes que Inuyasha a alcançasse por não ter aceitado um autógrafo dele._

_XD Ficou nonsense, né! A idéia era essa XD eu pretendia fazer algo mais legal, mas aí ia ficar muito comprido U.U"" Esse é o meu pequeno agradecimento para a Carol, pois ela está sempre pronta para me ajudar . O meu pc já está me deixando postar, mas como eu já tinha escrito isso, pus aqui pra não perder a viagem XD _

_**Oiee, galera! Aqui vão as respostas das reviews:**_

**_CyberTamis – Não, eu não vou mais fazer greve XD O meu pc resolveu ser bonzinho e me deixar postar, ou melhor, eu resolvi ser esperta uma vez na vida e então, eu desfragmentei todos os discos não-removíveis do pc, depois passei três antivírus e agora ele está uma maravilha! Eeeehhh! #Pulando de alegria# mas antes mesmo de eu ter essa idéia estupenda XD alguns minutos depois de quando a Carol postara pra mim, por um acaso, eu acessei a minha conta do FFN e... ele estava me deixando postar! Então, chega-se a conclusão que a Carol faz milagre XD mas depois de um tempo ele não me deixou mais postar Ç.Ç e foi aí que eu tive essa brilhante idéia de desfragmentar o pc _u.u _Obrigada pelo comentário, ja ne!_**

**_Uchiha Sana-chan: Nhhaaa! Obrigada por se oferecer a me ajudar, Sana-chan! Mas o meu pc já está curado da sua doença XD e está bem agora e está me deixando postar XD e obrigada pela review, ja matta ne!_**

**_Guerreira da Terra: Obrigada pelo comentário, até mais! _**\/

_**Jaque-chan: o Obrigada pela informação, foi de ótima ajuda! Isso era uma coisa que eu sempre quis saber! . Dragão do céu é um nome legal XD gostei XD e obrigada pela review! Tchauzinho, kissus. **_

_**Kisara-chan: obrigada pelo comentário, bye! (não se preocupe, eu também sou extremamente lerda para me atualizar XD)**_

**AVISO!**_ Aff... Provavelmente atrasarei um pouco a fanfic, mas não mais por problemas no pc e sim por acumulo de trabalhos escolares ¬¬ Então, me desculpem se eu atrasar, okay? Não me matem, tá? Vou tentar não atrasar – muito. XD As chances de eu ter infartos com os trabalhos são zero XD, a única coisa que pode acontecer é que eu suma por um mês, talvez um pouco mais... u.u" E eu ainda nem comecei o próximo capítulo (Por mais que essa fanfic seja relativamente fácil de escrever...)... Yare, yare... Batam em mim se quiserem... u.u''''_

_**Ja matta ne, minna-san! (Já está na hora de eu aprender outras maneiras de se dizer "tchau" em Japonês ¬¬)**_


	4. Tenshi

**OBS**: O que estiver em aspas e itálico, será um pensamento, uma lembrança ou um sonho.

**No último capítulo...**

_- "Acho difícil que alguém como Sesshoumaru tenha gostado de mim, mas agora já é muito tarde para voltar com as minhas metas." Vou sair, Rin. Volto em alguns dias. "Quero ver como Yume e Tamashii se sairão e, caso não consigam..." – Ela ficou um pouco triste, mas não demonstrou nada. – "Talvez eu os salve."_

_- "Será que Hanay-sama vai ver ao Sesshoumaru-sama? Espero que eles se casem, ela até que é bem legal..." – Rin pensou._

_Enquanto isso, dentro do castelo, mais precisamente no quarto de Tenshi..._

_- "Então é verdade, Hanayuki se interessou pelo Lorde do Oeste; Eu não acredito que em alguns minutos ele conseguiu conquistá-la... Enquanto que eu estou há cem anos tentando conquistar tanto Hanayuki quanto tudo o que ela possui. Vou esperar que Hanayuki me chame para aniquilá-lo de vez. Estou achando que aqueles tigres não conseguirão, filhotes inúteis." – Ele se levantou, e observou Hanayuki montando no cavalo e indo embora com extrema calma. "_

**Fim do último capítulo.**

A viagem de volta ao castelo fora rápida e extremamente silenciosa até o quinto dia, mas neste a curiosidade e o estresse dos presentes se sobressaiu sobre o silêncio e o medo.

- Por que a senhora fez isto! – Tamashii demonstrava desespero.

- Hum? – Hanayuki fez cara de quem não ouvira uma palavra. Aliás, nesses dias ela andava muito alheia a eles.

- Por que você não matou o Daiyoukai! Ou pelo menos por que não nos deixou matá-lo! – Perguntara, ainda mais confuso.

- Ah... – Hanayuki começou, não parecia ter pressa alguma. Agora eles estavam há poucos quilômetros do castelo de Hanayuki e, ao anoitecer, chegariam. Nesta tarde eles estavam num passo mais calmo. – Quero que Ele venha até aqui, para que Ele e Tenshi se matem... Isso tudo na minha frente e, caso Tenshi tenha alguma dificuldade, vocês o ajudarão. Mas ao contrário dele, não deixarei que vocês morram...

- Ahn... – Sussurrara Yume – Aquele a quem os humanos chamam de Tenshi... Ele é perigoso... – Fez cara pensativa.

- Aquele que nada tem de anjo; - Tamashii pronunciara. – Não sei o que os humanos vêem nele...

- Ele sempre demonstra uma face carinhosa e amorosa para com eles; talvez seja isso... Sem contar que ele é considerado muito belo; Mas, diferente de Sesshoumaru, não mostra frieza e nem uma feição assassina aos outros. – Yume falou.

- Háh! Humanos idiotas... – Começou Tamashii – Se soubessem o quanto ele já se banhou no sangue de sua raça... _"Na nossa também!"_

- Tenshi é poderoso e não é um Cachorro; Isso é o que me importa; - Hanayuki, com este comentário, encerrou o assunto até chegarem ao castelo.

- Então... – Yume voltara a puxar assunto, tempos depois – teremos de ficar no seu castelo até que Ele venha, não? – Indagou, já muito próximos do castelo.

- O que você acha! – Tamashii falou para a irmã; ele estava de péssimo humor, talvez porque Hanayuki deixara sua presa escapar.

- Façam como desejarem. Podem ir embora, se quiserem. – Hanayuki estava ainda mais tranqüila – Entretanto, vocês devem estar aqui quando Sesshoumaru chegar.

- Nosso castelo fica há algumas horas do seu castelo, mas por nosso azar não fica no caminho de Sesshoumaru, o que não nos é vantagem; Ficaremos aqui com a Senhora. – Yume se pronunciou, esperando que Hanayuki baixasse logo a barreira de seu castelo – Não tem como ele atravessar essa barreira, Senhora? – Questionou-a, achando que ali estava a resposta para seus problemas.

- Ele atravessaria essa barreira com extrema facilidade... Por que ele é um Cão de classe nobre, possuidor da meia-lua... Se não fosse pela meia-lua, ele nunca passaria pela barreira; Se não houvesse meia-lua alguma, eu provavelmente não teria me interessado em conhecê-lo, inicialmente; a meia-lua é um símbolo raro entre cães e, quando donos destas estão próximos, se atraem, querendo ou não. – Adentraram pela barreira, caminhando no jardim calmamente – Mesmo assim, apenas a meia-lua e as minhas terras não são suficientes para atrair youkais teimosos como nós de tal forma... – Apareceu uma gota na cabeça dela, ao lembrar-se que Sesshoumaru estava a seguindo até os confins do Sul.

- Então, foi um erro seu ir às terras dele, não! – Tamashii questionou-a.

- Eu não sabia que ele era titular de algo assim, como eu; Se eu soubesse, nunca teria levado aqueles youkais e humanos que me caçavam para fora de meu território... E, muito menos, teria desmaiado no meio da batalha. – Outra gota apareceu na sua cabeça.

- Mas agora já é tarde e não adianta se remoer por algo que já aconteceu; te protegeremos com as nossas vidas e não mais brincaremos, Senhora. – Yume fez uma reverência, sumindo na escuridão, deixando seu irmão para trás.

- Erh... - Tamashii voltara a puxar assunto – Percebe-se que, se nós dois falharmos e Tenshi também, a Senhora vais aceitar se casar com Sesshoumaru... Estou certo? Você gostou dele, mas... Ele nunca te daria amor, que é o que você nutre por ele, não? – Ele, como a maioria dos seres que sabiam da "caça à Hanayuki", sabia que ela gostara dele.

- 'Nunca' é uma palavra muito forte, assim como 'amor'. Mas tudo é possível... Mesmo para youkais, seres proclamados sem sentimentos, não? – Hanayuki continuava muito calma. – Vá atrás de sua irmã; Ela deve estar te esperando para comerem e descansarem um pouco.

Tamashii apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, fez uma reverência e sumiu. Hanayuki nunca os ensinara a fazer reverências; Mas eles o faziam sempre que estavam no castelo dela. Um ato de respeito, talvez porque ali um dia fora o seu lar e ela sua criadora.

- _"Vocês são muito doces para youkais tigres; sempre serão meus irmãozinhos, aconteça o que acontecer!_" – Ela pensou, entrando na ala dos quartos nobres do castelo e se dirigindo para seu quarto.

- Pelo visto, Hanayuki-sama não conseguiu matar o Daiyoukai do Oeste e nem mesmo os irmãos Tora o fizeram, não? – Tenshi apareceu ao seu lado, pouco antes dela entrar em seu quarto.

- Não. Nós poderíamos tê-lo matado, mas decidimos não fazê-lo. Eu decidi que, se ele derrotar vocês três, numa batalha justa ou injusta, eu me casarei com ele. _"Só me casarei com ele se ele realmente sobreviver, mas se tudo ocorrer como eu estou imaginando, as chances disso ocorrer não serão muito grandes... Eu espero mesmo é que Ele e Tenshi se matem, pois já que Sesshoumaru não me dará seu amor, não irei querer mais nada dele..." _– Quando Tenshi ouviu estas palavras, fez cara de derradeiro desgosto. Ele não pretendia morrer, muito menos perder Hanayuki para Sesshoumaru.

- Como quiser, Hanayuki-sama. – Ele fez uma reverência – Me desculpe por atrapalhar o seu descanso. - Se retirou.

- _"Huh..." _– Ela virou-se novamente para abrir a porta do quarto –_ "Há tempos não paro neste meu quarto... Pelo menos cinqüenta anos... Só entrava nele para pegar algo e logo saía, sem nem mesmo fitá-lo... hoje passarei a noite aqui; Não dormindo, apenas meditando; Quem me dera poder dormir, não de dor como eu geralmente dormiria, ou melhor, desmaiaria... mas gostaria de dormir como um ser humano..." – _Com este pensamento, ela abriu a porta, vendo seu futon de casal, com colchas vermelhas, cor que ela sempre odiara – _"Eu não acredito que meus servos colocaram um futon vermelho... Vou deitar nele assim mesmo, essa noite... Tenho mais no que pensar agora..." _– O futon era raramente usado, pois ela o usava apenas para descansar a mente. Em outras palavras, ela nunca se deitara nele, apenas se sentara, que se lembre. Observou os baús com quimonos, os quais ela usava sempre os de mesma cor; Os quimonos que ela usava eram sempre azuis com verde ou branco, variando a ordem da cor; também variavam para uma cor mais aguada ou não; Ela nunca usara um quimono com um único enfeite de cor quente e ali, naqueles baús, havia muitos quimonos de cores quentes, os quais seus servos a presenteavam. – _"Talvez eu devesse usá-los... Um ou outro deve combinar comigo. Mas nada de vermelho..."_ – Ela passou sua mão sobre a meia-lua no pescoço – _"Isso já me é suficiente!"_

Ela pegou um quimono branco, de banho.

- _"Este lugar nunca me pareceu mais reconfortante do que hoje..."_ – Ela pegou mais uma toalha e alguns cremes feitos de ervas, usados para banhos. – _"Tomarei banho assim que conseguir pensar melhor..." _– Colocou suas coisas ao lado do futon, e se deitou. Nesta noite, pela primeira vez na vida, ela cochilou por alguns minutos.

Mais cinco dias havia se passado; Sesshoumaru estava de frente com a barreira que havia no castelo de Hanayuki, ele chegara lá sem nenhum problema pelo caminho. Ele também podia sentir o cheiro dela vindo lá de dentro e podia sentir que ela já estava no _'cio'_. Será que ela finalmente desistira de lutar contra ele e pretendia se casar com ele? Isso seria ótimo... Mas era impossível; Ela era como um gato: arisca. Sesshoumaru sabia que ela planejava algo, e ele sabia que para tê-la, deveria ganhar sua confiança.

- Jyaken – Começou o Lorde – Espere aqui.

- Sssim... Sessshoumaru-sssama... – Obedeceu, sentando-se ao lado de Ah-un e observando seu Lorde passar pela barreira com extrema facilidade. – Como o Sessshoumaru-sssama é forte... – A barreira que Sesshoumaru atravessara era muito forte; Mesmo um youkai poderoso, não conseguiria passar. Mas, como Sesshoumaru era um cão, ele passara facilmente, coisa que Jyaken não sabia, mas o Lorde sabia.

Dentro da barreira...

- Hanayuki... Apareça. – Sesshoumaru falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Bom dia... – Ela respondeu, com voz entediada e aparecendo na frente dele.

- Ow... – Sesshoumaru respondia – E é muita ousadia a sua de aparecer na frente Deste Sesshoumaru no estado em que está, sendo que antes você não desejara se casar comigo... Já mudaste de idéia sobre a minha proposta, então? _"Isso nunca foi uma proposta."_

- Huh... Casarei-me contigo se sobreviveres à batalha contra meus três youkais mais fortes... as chances de você ganhar não são grandes, mas pode ocorrer... – Agora, quem sorria era ela.

- É incrível como você agüenta não se aproximar de mim, Hanayuki... – Dera um sorriso malicioso, pois o cheiro dela estava bem forte.

- Não é que eu me agüente; Meus youkais não deixarão que eu chegue muito perto de você e, caso isso aconteça, nos atacarão para nos separarem e me tirarem daqui. _"Mesmo que eles não possam me matar, talvez seja suficiente para me acordar... É melhor que eu saia daqui, pois vê-lo sofrer de longe, é mais seguro."_

- Huh... Então, terei de matá-los... Creio que dois desses seus três youkais eu já conheça, que tal me apresentar o terceiro?

- Hun... – Deu-lhe às costas – Não. – Quando respondeu isso, Yume e Tamashii apareceram.

- O terceiro youkai é um pouco mais fraco do que nós dois, mas temos certeza de que todos nós juntos somos fortes o suficiente para te exterminar. – Tamashii respondera, sorrindo.

- Se é mais fraco do que vocês... Não me interessa! – Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, ele sacou a toukijin e se preparou para a batalha.

- Por um acaso esqueceste que esta espada não nos afeta! – Yume gritara, chegando mais perto do irmão e lhe entregando algo.

- Pode não afetar vocês, mas com certeza afetará o terceiro amiguinho de vocês... – zombou-os.

- Não seja tolo. Eu não sou amigo de ninguém, nem aliado desses filhotes mimados. – O terceiro youkai, Tenshi, atacou Sesshoumaru enquanto falava isso.

Duas espadas se chocavam. Tenshi era muito rápido, mas Sesshoumaru não ficava para trás. Tamashii e Yume se sentaram e passaram a assistir tudo sem fazer nada; Eles pareciam esperar por algo.

CLINGK

As espadas se chocaram novamente. Sesshoumaru foi jogado na direção de uma árvore grande no meio do jardim, mas como sempre, caiu de pé. Havia um pequeno corte em seu rosto, o qual foi ignorado tranqüilamente. Já Tenshi, fora jogado na direção do lago e quase dera de cabeça numa pedra que tinha na beira deste.

- Você é uma distração fraca... Mas... – Sesshoumaru pôs-se a falar, assim que Tenshi quase acertara a pedra – Pelo menos é mais sério do que os Tigres! Souriuha! (N/A: Souriuha significa "Dragão do Céu". Agradeçam à Jaque-chan, ela quem pesquisou e descobriu isso! XDD Obrigada, Jaque-chan!) – Sesshoumaru fincou a espada no chão, fazendo com que os raios luminosos voassem de dentro da terra para fora, indo à direção de Tenshi e terminando de destruir o jardim de Hanayuki. Os raios circundavam Tenshi, que não fizera nenhum movimento. Mesmo se ele quisesse desviar do ataque, não poderia, pois fora rápido demais.

Tenshi se contorcia de dor. Aqueles raios fritavam sua carne e cortavam sua pele. Sesshoumaru apenas sorria.

- É uma pena que não tenhas sobrevivido mais que os filhotes... – Ele examinou o campo, procurando os dois tigres – Apareçam. É a vez de vocês morrerem.

- Huh! – Tenshi parou de se contorcer e sorriu – Você acha que sou tão fraco assim! – Ele absorveu todos os raios restantes – É claro que não! MORRA! – Voou para cima de Sesshoumaru, com um tipo de adaga na mão.

Assim que Tenshi pulou em cima de Sesshoumaru, derrubando-o no chão, passou a adaga pelo pescoço do Lorde, mas só fez um corte pequeno. Antes que ele pudesse fazer mais estragos, Sesshoumaru o chutara para cima e rapidamente saíra de baixo.

- Ow... Então o cavalinho é mais forte do que aparenta... – Sesshoumaru provocou-o.

- Cala-te! – Todos os ferimentos no corpo dele haviam sumido.

- Huh... Pena que eu prefira brincar com os Tigres... – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, virou o rosto e apenas ouviu mais berros de dor e fúria vindos da boca de Tenshi. O Lorde parecia entediado – Você é um ignorante, se achas que Este Sesshoumaru usa táticas de guerra tão simplórias...

- Mas o que...! – Aqueles mesmo raios de antes. Eram os mesmos raios do Souriuha que Sesshoumaru usara; eles saíram debaixo da terra, direto no Tenshi, com muito mais força.

- _"Ser rápido e poderoso não é suficiente para ser Lorde; Deve-se saber muitas táticas de batalhas..."_ – Sesshoumaru pensara.

Yume e Tamashii apareceram ao lado de Tenshi.

- AGORA! – Gritaram em uníssono, entrando no meio dos raios e puxando Tenshi de lá de dentro.

Tenshi ria como um fanático; Não havia nenhum ferimento em seu corpo, e isso estava irritando ao Lorde do Oeste.

- Sesshoumaru! Se você acha que sou apenas mais um rosto bonito para seu incômodo e felicidade de Hanayuki-sama, está enganado! Yume e Tamashii! Dêem-me sangue! – Tenshi derrubou os dois Tigres rapidamente e fincou suas garras nas barrigas deles, lambendo em seguida os dedos com o sangue.

- O que você fez, seu idiota! – Tamashii gritara a Tenshi, que fizera um ferimento pouco profundo, mas suficiente para tirar a quantidade de sangue desejada.

- Esqueceram-se de que eu absorvo o poder dos meus inimigos! Pois posso fazer isso absorvendo sangue também! – Respondeu o youkai cavalo. Seus olhos mudaram de um olhar violeta bondoso para um olhar mais escuro e assassino, muito diabólico. Seu cabelo, outrora cor de caramelo, agora era cor de sangue. Não era vermelho como o cabelo de Yume, era um vermelho mais puxado para sangue, mesmo. Sua face era fria e cruel e tinha uma pele muito clara, como a neve. Duas listras negras, como as que Yume e Tamashii possuem no rosto e no resto do corpo, vieram a aparecer apenas em seu pescoço.

- Isso é mau... – Tamashii falou, com uma gota enorme em sua cabeça – Muito mau. – A gota dobrou de tamanho assim que viu as listras aparecerem no pescoço de Tenshi.

- _"A situação está fugindo do controle! Não era para ele absorver nosso poder agora, muito menos em tamanha quantidade!"_ – Assustara-se Yume – _"Sesshoumaru terá mais problemas a não ser que seja muito esperto, e Hanayuki-sama deve estar furiosa por ter sido desobedecida..."_

- Irmãzinha... – Tamashii falara, ainda com a gota na cabeça – E agora?

- Deixemos assim mesmo! – Ela saiu do caminho de Tenshi e parou ao seu lado. Tenshi e Sesshoumaru voltaram a lutar.

- _"Idiota! Tenshi, não deverias ter feito tudo a seu jeito..."_ – Olhava-o com ódio pela janela do castelo onde estava. Não era o mesmo castelo onde estava antes, era outro...

- Hanay-sama... Aqui está muito frio... – A menina, Rin, falou.

- . . . _"Havia me esquecido de como seres humanos são fracos."_ – Hanayuki a pegou no colo, abraçando-a – Me desculpe, Rin... Eu havia esquecido de como humanos são seres frágeis... – Colocou-a no chão ao ver que ela sentira ainda mais frio – Melhor eu não te abraçar, minha pele também é muito fria...

- Hanay-sama... – Rin falou, enquanto se cobria com uma coberta que Haru acabara de lhe dar – Por que a sua pele é tão fria e porque estamos num castelo de gelo? – Indagara, se embrulhando na coberta.

- Minha pele é fria porque sou uma youkai da neve... O calor não me agrada muito; e aquele meu outro castelo, onde Sesshoumaru e meus subordinados estão lutando, me agrada menos ainda, por ser quente... Mas sem o calor, não haveria vida nele, como neste castelo. – Hanayuki apontou para as paredes daquele castelo que eram feitas de gelo. Tudo naquele castelo, na verdade, era feito de gelo. Os únicos seres vivos dentro dele eram Hanay, Rin e Haru. Havia algumas flores lá, mas elas estavam cristalizadas pelo poder do gelo. – E estamos aqui porque tenho plena visão de tudo. _"E quero ver quem vai ganhar ou perder... Por mais que a resposta que procuro já seja óbvia..."_ – Terminou de falar.

- Hanay-sama... Atchh! – Rin espirrou – Não podemos ir a outro lugar...? – Ela fez olhinhos pidões.

Hanayuki a olhou e, por fim, ordenou a Haru:

- Vá para o castelo dos irmãos Tora com ela e fique lá até a última ordem. – Haru apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, pegou a criança, transformou-se e saiu do castelo de gelo rapidamente.

Hanayuki passou a mão sobre a mesa do castelo que, como tudo que havia ali, era de gelo.

- _"Uma coisa tão bela quanto o gelo... Pode destruir vidas tão facilmente... Igual ao Sesshoumaru... É... Talvez não seja tão ruim me casar com ele, mas..."_ – As paredes do castelo não eram transparentes, talvez por serem grossas. Hanayuki observava tudo pela janela do castelo, o qual, ficava numa colina, um pouco acima de seu outro castelo que estava parcialmente destruído – Tenshi, Tenshi, Tenshi... Você irá morrer antes mesmo de eu poder castigá-lo por ter feito as coisas do seu jeito... – Falou, mais para si mesma, observando a batalha dos dois youkais.

- Huh! Um youkai Cachorro fraco como você... Como pode! – Tenshi gritava para Sesshoumaru – Como você conquistou o coração de Hanayuki-sama! – Indagava, cada vez mais furioso.

- Este Sesshoumaru... – Novamente, Toukijin e a espada de Tenshi se chocaram, dessa vez, com mais força – Não deve explicação a ninguém... Ainda mais a alguém... Lerdo como você! – Sesshoumaru largou a toukijin por um momento, deu um salto para trás, desviando-se de ser o alvo de Tenshi – Dokkasou! – O veneno saiu de suas garras e acertou em cheio ao youkai cavalo.

- Hahahaha! Não seja tolo, Sesshoumaru! – Yume gritava, próximo dele e de Tenshi – Ele absorveu parte do meu sangue, o seu veneno não pode ultrapassar a pele dele a não ser que o tenha cortado! – Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu.

Quando Tenshi apareceu de dentro do buraco que o veneno fizera ao derreter o chão, a pele dele borbulhava em alguns pontos de seu corpo, como se tivesse sido cortado e depois jogado ácido sobre o corte.

- Maldito...! – Tenshi pronunciava, ferido – Você... Envolveu-me com seu chicote, depois usou suas garras venenosas, antes que eu pudesse fechar os cortes... – Onde havia os cortes do chicote-de-luz, havia bolhas e a pele parecia queimar cada vez mais. – Como você sabia... Que eu... Não poderia me curar do seu veneno...? – Perguntou, ficando de joelhos.

- Eu não te devo explicação. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, usando mais veneno e terminando de matá-lo. – _"Não me compare a um youkai fraco como você... Se até a Hanayuki eu consegui envenenar... Você nem se compara a ela, cavalo."_ – Deu-lhe às costas, dirigindo-se a Tamashii que estava com um sorriso enorme na boca.

- Parabéns, Sesshoumaru... Se você não fizesse isso agora com o Tenshi, ele poderia ter tomado sua verdadeira forma e piorado a situação consideravelmente para o seu lado. – Tamashii falara – E devemos te agradecer por matá-lo para Hanayuki-sama... Há 100 anos ela o trouxe a esse mundo...

Sesshoumaru guardara a toukijin, não parecia querer lutar com os irmãos Tora.

- O trouxe a este mundo...? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, esperando respostas.

- Sim. – Yume afirmara – Ela queria um servo um pouco poderoso e de grande influência sobre os humanos, mas que nunca chegasse aos nossos pés para não nos causar muitos problemas... E ela possui um poder de capturar as almas de seus inimigos enquanto estão morrendo, então...

- Tenshi era o assassino dos pais dela; Ela o fez renascer neste mundo como um youkai cavalo, lhe deu um novo nome e apagou sua memória, mas de uns tempos pra cá ele soube de tudo e esperava voltar a ser forte... E tomá-la como esposa.

Houve um movimento onde estava os restos mortais de Tenshi, se é que havia restos. Sesshoumaru rapidamente se virou e sacou a toukijin.

- Huhuhu! Sesshoumaru... Você não pode me matar ainda... E vocês, seus tigres traidores... também vos matarei! – Tenshi saiu do buraco que a batalha havia criado.

- Como...? – Yume estava confusa.

- Os ferimentos que Sesshoumaru me fez são profundos e me matarão... mas ainda dá para levá-los ao inferno comigo! – Ele tomou sua verdadeira forma, um cavalo de pêlos caramelos e olhos negros profundos. Ele era um pouco menor que Sesshoumaru em sua verdadeira forma.

- O que um cavalo pode fazer? – Sesshoumaru desviou-se de Tenshi, quando este tentou pisoteá-lo.

Tenshi relinchou e voltou a atacar Sesshoumaru, Yume e Tamashii que se desviavam sempre.

- Háh! Sesshoumaru! – Tamashii gritara, quase sendo pisoteado – Nessa forma de cavalo, - Pulara para cima de uma árvore – ele pode usar os OUTROS poderes que Yume e eu temos! _"Afinal, ele absorveu um pouco de nosso sangue..."_

Mal Tamashii terminou de gritar isso, Tenshi cuspira uma bola de fogo.

- "_Parece o cavalo da lenda... Entei!"_ – Yume pensara, ao ver que Tenshi mudara da cor caramelo para uma cor mais amarelada, com partes da crina avermelhadas e algumas outras brancas.

Sesshoumaru sabia que o Souriuha não funcionaria, ainda mais depois de Tenshi ter absorvido parte do poder dos tigres. Sendo assim, Sesshoumaru mostrou, novamente, sua verdadeira forma.

Na forma de Cachorro, Sesshoumaru só poderia atacar de perto. Na forma de Cavalo de fogo, Tenshi ganharia vantagem atacando de longe. Yume e Tamashii se afastaram um pouco e ficaram apenas observando.

- Se eles se matarem, as coisas finalmente poderão voltar ao normal... – Tamashii falou.

- . . . – Yume não respondeu nada, estava vidrada na batalha.

- GRRRROOOUUURRR! – Sesshoumaru rosnava, enquanto tentava se aproximar de Tenshi.

Sesshoumaru desviou-se de mais algumas bolas de fogo e de gelo, com extremo cuidado para não ser tocado por nenhuma delas, pois quando era acertado, elas o machucavam feio. Tenshi tentava, a todo custo, não deixar que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse pois, se isso ocorresse, ele ficaria em desvantagem...

A cada aproximadamente sete bolas cuspidas por Tenshi, ele parava um pouco, mas não havia tempo suficiente de Sesshoumaru se aproximar. Isso ocorreu umas três vezes, até que Sesshoumaru chegou à conclusão que não havia jeito de se aproximar. Assim que Tenshi deu uma nova pausa nos golpes, Sesshoumaru deu um salto rápido para frente, se aproximando um pouco mais de Tenshi, mas não o suficiente para fincar-lhe os caninos. Sendo assim passou as garras no chão, jogando terra para cima, indo um pouco, mas suficiente, de pó nos olhos de Tenshi. Ele relinchou e cuspiu as bolas para todos os lados, por causa da cegueira momentânea e do incômodo nos olhos. Assim ficara mais fácil para Sesshoumaru se aproximar, pois Tenshi não enxergava o seu alvo. Sesshoumaru deu mais alguns saltos em zigue e zague, para que Tenshi não pudesse localizar o Daiyoukai pelo som sem se confundir. O Lorde Cachorro fincou seus caninos no pescoço do cavalo com muita força, quebrando-o na hora.

* * *

_**Weee! Tora-chan retornou dos mortos! Eeehhh! Eu morri, mas o Sesshy usou a Tenseiga em mim, e me reviveu! XDD Mentira, as minhas amigas me ajudaram com a maioria dos trabalhos escolares, mesmo! **_

_**WAAAHH! AS MINHAS AULAS ACABARAM! #chora de felicidade# Agora, só o que me falta é pegar recuperação e como sei que tem um professor que me odeia... Só espero que ele não me odeie tanto assim... ç.ç**_

**Galera, desculpem-me, mas eu não corrigi os erros de português desse capítulo, então se vocês não entenderem alguma coisa, peçam pra eu traduzir, okay? XD**

**_No próximo capítulo, se Kami quiser, eu enfio tudo nele e termino logo de uma vez. u.u Bem, eu farei um hentai, sim! _./_ No próximo capítulo! Se eu não fizer o hentai no próximo capítulo, significará que eu não tive muito tempo pra fazê-lo, e esta fanfic ficará sem o hentai que vocês tanto esperam. ç.ç_**

_**Respostas das reviews:**_

**_CyberTamis – Oieee! (Desculpa a demora!) Bom, ainda não tenho certeza se farei um hentai, mas ao que tudo indica, farei sim! XD tchau, kissus!_**

_**Guerreira da Terra – Olááá! Que bom que você gostou desse capítulo!tchau, bjuhhs!**_

**_Uchiha Sana-chan – (Desculpa o atraso) Que bom que você achou bom este capítulo! Ah! Não sei quando atualizarei, mas o próximo capítulo é o último e ele está quase pronto! XD tchau, bjos!_**

_**Lil – (desculpe a demora!) Eeeehhh! Que bom que você gostou da minha fanfic! . Eu já terminei os trabalhos escolares (já não era sem tempo, né? xD) e o próximo capítulo será o último! Muito obrigada por se oferecer pra me ajudar! Tchau, beijos!**_

_**Ja matta ne, minna-san!**_


End file.
